Stoplight Party
by TheSyndra
Summary: Maybe Anna's too young to be at the party, but Elsa's too drunk to listen and Anna's too cute to pass up. [ElsAnna, Smut, Kinks, Drinking, Plot, things relevant to the chapter posted at the top].
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: [**Underage drinking, 17/22 age gap, Inexperienced Anna, this is a shamelessly smutty story in case anyone forgot**].**

* * *

Elsa's being bombarded by the perfect storm of liquor and hump music when she sees the most beautiful girl to ever grace this planet. Or, at the very least, the most beautiful girl that's walked in front of the bar since this party started.

The party was actually Hans' idea. According to him, Elsa - who's just secured a post college job after thirteen interviews and is currently in her last four electives of undergrad ever - needs to get laid, and he wanted to make that as simple as possible. He even hired a proper DJ and a designated bartender and made the theme stoplight, so everyone is obligated to broadcast their availability via the color of their outfit, even down to which color cup they're allowed to hold.

It's all a brilliant plan, really, since Hans is good at planning things - especially when they involve parties and girls and getting laid. So of course Elsa shows up in a white tank top with _red_ super-skinny jeggings and focuses more on drinking increasing amounts of neon shots of whatever alcohol she can get her hands on. Because it's her last semester of her last year of college. Because she just wants to have fun and get drunk. Because she's not interested in creeps thinking it's open season just because she's wearing a green outfit. Because, honestly, she doesn't think knowing everyone's availability is very valuable information.

Except for when it _is_ valuable information and the girl with bright blue eyes, a tight yellow dress, and a heart-fluttering grin picks up a yellow cup at the bar just as Zayn yells, _So we'll piss off the neighbors, _through the massive party speakers.

Elsa mostly sees her because she has strategically positioned herself close enough to the bar to be able to point at the bartender and signal he needs to send someone over with a cup of what-the-fuck ever he think will taste best at the moment. After all it's her party and her apartment, and she stopped caring what she was drinking a while back when everything started tasting the same.

Anyway, back to the girl. She's cute and has pigtails with one silver highlight going down the side of one braid. She's conveniently hanging out close to the bar with a group of sorority chicks, so she's conveniently standing right in Elsa's sight line, and whenever they make eye contact the girl turns her head like she's bashful, but there's absolutely nothing bashful about how short her dress is. Or how she occasionally drops her head and just sways to the music.

Elsa's a bit grateful for Hans right now, since he provided the DJ with a suggested playlist, which means it's mostly Rih and Bey, with Zayn and AM as a bonus. It's the modern day baby-making music.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Hans says, slapping Elsa on the back and making her spill half of whatever is in her cup now. Normally she'd be startled, but right now her senses are dulled enough that fight or flight has gone out the window. "You scout someone out yet, or you just gonna stand here getting shitfaced?"

Hans is the most unapologetically douchey male that Elsa knows. Normally she would just give him shit for it - because he's the youngest of _thirteen_ and he pretends he has this weird god-complex even though she's sure three of his siblings pretend he doesn't exist and that bothers him to no end - but right now she's trying to get over the faint ringing in her ears and figure out whether or not the girl she's been staring at for the past five minutes is real at this point, or a figment of her imagination.

It's surprisingly believable that she's making this whole thing up because the girl looks like a Disney princess and Elsa's sure she glows whenever she laughs, or maybe that's just Elsa's eyes blurring from the drinks and making the light do that weird thing where it splinters off in all directions. There's also the fact that the girl hasn't talked to her, and that's basically unheard of when Elsa's putting in this much effort getting her attention.

"You _are _still trying to get laid, right?" Hans is saying, frowning at his beer can and turning it upside down. "And this isn't me being a dick. I think it's good for you."

Elsa rolls her eyes, and downs the rest of the drink in her cup. "There's a girl over there," she points. Elsa's words feel like they're smashing into each other, and she's vaguely aware that maybe that shouldn't be happening.

Hans grabs her hand and pulls it down. He is way too coordinated to have spent two whole pay checks on buying drinks. "She's maybe more trouble than it's worth," he says, "I saw a hot chick wearing one of those rainbow whatever bracelets next to the kitchen, though. She's probably down for the muff diving."

"What? You think she's straight?" Elsa asks. She keeps her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. It's all a bit frustrating because in Elsa's very drunk mind it makes sense that if she stares hard enough she can will the girl to just come and talk to her, but the girl keeps laughing with the sorority group and literally focusing on everything that isn't motherfucking Elsa. "She's cute and I want to talk to her."

"Els, I - she looks like it's past her curfew, you know?" Hans says, and that doesn't make any sense at all. _He_ was the one just complaining Elsa wasn't focused enough on getting laid, and now he's shutting her down.

Elsa elbows him hard, nearly making the can drop from his hands. "She doesn't look _that_ young. What gives?"

Hans snorts, which, rude. "Shit, you can't just pick another one?" Elsa shakes her head. "Alright," he says, "alright." And then he hunches his shoulders to his ears giggling like he's sitting on the world's greatest punchline. He's definitely been off getting crossed somewhere. "Dude she's fucking - she's _Kristoff's_ little sister."

He keeps laughing like that's the funniest thing in the world, and maybe that's supposed to be relevant information, but the only memory of Kristoff Elsa can currently think up is the fact that he's a huge blond and he announced to everyone on the first day of freshman year that he wanted to be referred to as 'Big Kris the Ice Master'. She doesn't really care whether or not this girl is his sister. She just knows that if she's getting laid tonight, it's going to be with _her_. She's made up her mind, and she can be very determined when she wants to be.

"I don't care," she says, scrunching up her face like it'll will her mind to be more sober. "Think she's interested?"

Elsa looks up to Hans, hopeful, and he nearly laughs again before he catches on she's serious. "Oh, well. Yeah, def. I mean she's been eye-sexing one of us for the past few minutes, and I know it's not me. Already tried."

"What?" Elsa blurts.

Hans shakes his head. "Nothing, look. If you want to talk to her, just get her attention."

"You stay away from her," Elsa tells Hans, trying to look serious and poking her finger into his chest. It'd be more effective if she didn't get distracted by how toned he is and mentally question why her finger hit rock instead of squishing in.

Shit, she hopes she's coherent enough to not mess this up. Her night's going to be totally and completely fucking fucked if she does something dumb like throw-up or drool all over herself while trying to chat up the one girl she's been remotely interested in in a really long time now. Elsa tries very, very hard not to go past her limit when she drinks. Ever. It happened once during her freshman orientation and now when she gets close to her tipping level a light-up sign turns on in her head that says _stop now fuckface_, but tonight the sign is flickering and the letters are hard to distinguish.

"Okay, right. Lets get her attention then," she says, more to herself than to Hans.

But as soon as she says it, Hans turns to her and quirks his brow like it's a question, only Elsa's not sure what he's asking. He takes in a slow breath - and then he's kissing her, and she has to blink a few times to get her head to stop spinning. He tastes like weed and beer and something else Elsa can't identify, but she'd rather not know. And he keeps trying to run his tongue between her teeth, so she has to take a moment to coordinate her arms enough to push him off.

"That was pretty disgusting," she says immediately, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Hans is maybe objectively attractive, but he's _Hans _and he's gross and a dick, and not who Elsa wants to be kissing right now.

Hans is biting his lip, though, and not-so-subtly pointing with his head, which. "At least we got someone's attention," he says.

Both Hans and Elsa turn at the same time and make eye-contact with the girl, and she blushes hard enough that she's forced to turn and hide her face behind her cup. It's cute and she's cute and she is definitely interested. This is Elsa's in, she needs to capitalize or seize the moment, make her move or something. Only it's probably best if she takes a minute to get her head together first - for logistical reasons. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere. I'm gonna - gonna be back."

She's not sure if Hans is even listening, but there's currently only one thing running through her mind: She needs to focus on not falling on her face as she makes her way through this party because she really is stumbling drunk.

She ends up on the back porch since it's the only place not inhabited by drunk college students slow grinding and generally being deplorable. And that's mostly because it's a cold as shit April night, but the cool air is at least a bit sobering. It's not like she's shit at picking up girls or nervous for that matter, but generally when she gets a bright idea eight shots in it's not the best one in the world. She just wants some time to think think think about her next move, and freezing her ass off in like, five-degree weather is the closest she can get to solitude without having to struggle with stairs.

She decides to go back in, though, when her fingers start to go numb, and she ends up tripping through the kitchen door and stumbling her way inside. She considers it a miracle this is the first time she's lost her balance the whole night, until she hears someone laughing off to the side of her. Elsa looks up and sees the girl - _her _girl - standing in the door way clutching two neon shot glasses.

Since she's too drunk to be embarrassed, she casually cocks her hip and smiles. "Came bearing gifts, huh?"

"Bartender says he didn't want you to go into withdrawal," she says, which is bullshit because right before Elsa's last drink he said he was cutting her off. The girl steps forward, a mixture of nerves and drunken courage, and freckles. She has very pretty freckles. "Heard you got cut off, so I sneaked you one."

"Who's the other one for then? Is it mine too?"

"I guess someone doesn't like sharing," the girl says, and Elsa giggles because the little fucking mermaid is being cheeky. "I'm Anna."

"_Anna_," Elsa repeats, slower, because - it just felt like something she should do. She walks forward and takes a shot glass from Anna with one hand, and then grabs her hand into a handshake with the other. "I'm Elsa."

She twists the shot glass between her thumb and fore finger, and doesn't bother letting go of Anna's hand, even after she's done shaking it. It's soft and warm and it fits perfectly in Elsa's hand so she's decided that she wants to keep it.

"How come you haven't talked to me yet?"

Anna blushes immediately. She's so expressive. "I think red means don't go," she says, looking down at Elsa's jeggings.

Fuck, yeah, those are a thing. "I guess we can let you off the hook for that," Elsa says, very seriously, to accompany this very serious topic.

"No punishment necessary," Anna deadpans, and Elsa nearly drops her shot glass.

Thankfully she doesn't, though, since liquor is a prized commodity when her own bartender turns against her at her own party. But she realizes now that she made a mistake, she should have talked to Anna the moment she set foot in the door.

But now Anna's frowning and Elsa can't figure out why. "How long were you out there, you're freezing."

"Oh, the cold doesn't bother me," Elsa says, a bit drunkenly. "Why haven't I seen you at any of our other parties? They're top-notch. Objectively."

Anna blinks too many times and tries to look away when there's no where else to look. She's a shitty liar, but Elsa's too drunk to consider that, because she's amused by how flustered Anna gets when she says, "I'm from a different college. Just visiting."

Elsa lets go of her hand and nudges her playfully. "_Really?_ So, you like a senior or something?"

"Something like that," Anna says.

"So how old are you then?"

Anna has to think about it, then she says, "Twenty-one?" like it's a question.

Elsa laughs, she may be drunk as shit, but there's no way this girl is twenty-one. "You want to try the truth this time?"

Anna sucks in her bottom lip and smiles around it, and Elsa reaches up and tugs it out because they're trying to have an important conversation, it's not time to be cute. "Fine, I'm nineteen. If it's about the drinks - "

"It's not about the drinks," Elsa clarifies, letting go of Anna's chin. "And you're not nineteen."

"Eighteen," Anna laughs. Then she tilts her head. "In a week."

Elsa snorts out a laugh, and then she knocks back her shot since her warning sign has completely flickered out and she's past the point of fuck giving when it comes to her tolerance.

So Anna's seventeen, which means she's fuckable, but Elsa still feels morally obligated to take the shot glass from her, since underage drinking is something she will not openly endorse. And then she makes the very adult decision to just dump it on the floor because the idea of taking another shot is making her nauseous.

Anna giggles at that, and then her breath catches when Elsa puts a hand on her waist and walks her back so that Anna's sandwiched between her and the counter. From here time starts to move a bit slower, which might have something to do with _Formation _ending, and the opening beats of _Do I Wanna Know?_ playing through the speakers. But there's also the fact that Anna's so much shorter than Elsa, and her eyes are so blue. Her fringe is disheveled, like she's been running her hands through it too much, and she has the side of her bottom lip pulled beneath her teeth as she looks Elsa over in return.

Elsa grips the counter and presses in closer, until there isn't a breath between them, nothing but the heavy thump of their heartbeats as Anna squeezes her eyes shut. Elsa's head is swimming, and only eighty-three percent of it can be put down to the sheer volume of alcohol she drank tonight. Still, she needs to do something about the fact that she's feeling increasingly less stable.

She grabs Anna's waist and nudges to hint she wants her _on_ the counter, instead of against it. Anna catches on and helps lift herself up, which gives Elsa a moment to indulge, let her eyes run over Anna's tight stomach in that yellow dress. She has fucking ab imprints, it's not even fair. Once she settles on the counter, her legs fall open instantly, and Elsa slips between them.

She doesn't hesitate before she has her face pressed into Anna's breasts, taking in slow breaths because she feels warm and tingly and she can't remember all her beautiful words she spent twenty-two years learning. But she's been doing so well, she's not going to ruin it now.

Elsa lifts her head. "So what brought you to my party?" she asks, and Anna hooks her leg around Elsa's back and pulls her in closer, which is more than a little suggestive, but Elsa prefers forward when she's drunk. It's easier to navigate when she has bigger worries like focusing on keeping her head up.

"Free drinks aren't enough of an incentive?" Anna says. She smiles charmingly and pushes Elsa's hair back off her forehead.

Elsa doesn't know what to do with that. "Drinking at _seventeen_? Is that what the kids are doing?"

"It's not my first time having a drink, Elsa."

Elsa smiles. "Kind of bad, aren't we?"

Anna's grin splits across her face and she pulls at her bottom lip. "I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it," she says, and Elsa feels like she's losing the upper hand here, if she ever even had it. Anna shouldn't be quoting Rihanna, unless it's from something Rih did for a kids movie.

"And you think I'm into that?"

Anna just hums. "We're here, aren't we?"

"So was that the plan tonight? Sneak in, wear yellow, get girls?"

"I didn't sneak in, I came through the front door. And it's not just a turkey shoot, I'm trying here."

"Right," Elsa says, "Guess the girls aren't good enough at this other college of yours then."

"Not as good as you," Anna mumbles, and Elsa's laugh actually makes her cheeks hurt. She hasn't smiled this much in really long time. Anna's completely flushed, though. "I'm serious, you should see yourself."

Elsa can only imagine - drunk and fumbly and slightly sweaty. "Did they send you here to scout us out?" she asks. "Am I being recruited?"

"Yeah, I want you on my lesbian fantasy team," Anna says, blinking down at Elsa as she awkwardly stretches out her body. But then Elsa drops her eyes a bit, and oh. Anna's dress is just thin and tight enough that it's quite obvious she's not wearing a bra. Elsa doesn't notice she's basically ogling until Anna shifts her hips forward and pokes her chest out.

"Fuck," Elsa says, still laughing. "Okay, we're not going down that road."

"Why? Is it working?" Anna bites down on her lip again, and Elsa can't tell if it's just a nervous thing, or if she's trying to be seductive. Or both.

She slides her hand up Anna's thigh, stops right below the hem of her dress. Anna let's go of her lip and lets her mouth hang open. Elsa flicks the hem with her thumb and says, "Guess you could say that."

"Oh." Anna swallows, glassy eyes focused on Elsa. "That's good then."

"What? You all out of lines?"

"Figured I should save some for later."

Elsa leans forward. "So what's the bad girl gonna do now that she's got me?" she asks, letting Anna grapple for a moment before she leans in and runs her tongue over Anna's nipple right through her dress, leaving a wet trail over the fabric. Anna stiffens at first, but then she leans into it and tangles her hand in Elsa's hair.

Elsa pulls her forward by the waist and lifts up until she's got her mouth on Anna's neck. Her skin is hot and soft and beautiful, so Elsa bites in to it and sucks hard, to the point where Anna has to wrap her entire body tight around Elsa, her hand twisting in Elsa's hair and her breaths coming in shaky. After a minute, Elsa pulls back and inspects the mark she left, then she licks a slick line over it. She's been pretty drunk since before people even started coming in to the party, and pretty horny since she first laid eyes on Anna, and now she's got her mouth on her and Elsa's struggling to keep her hands - or her tongue, for that matter - to herself.

She pulls back and tilts Anna's head down to suggest they go somewhere more private, but Anna moves down and kisses her the moment she opens her mouth. Elsa leans into it too fast for it not to be obvious that she's been thinking about this since the moment she saw Anna. She gets a hand in Anna's hair and scrapes her teeth against Anna's tongue, then she pulls back and when Anna tries to follow she grips her hair tighter.

"I think now's a good time for another one of your lines," she says.

"Are lines really necessary?" Anna says, and pulls Elsa's face into her breasts.

Everything's close and fuzzy and heavy with alcohol, intense, and Elsa's mind is running on one track. "Bedroom, then." She laughs when Anna actually whines. "Anna, I know I'm not throwing a gala here, but I'm classy enough not to fuck you in the kitchen."

"But it means you'll stop touching me."

"Only for a moment, it's just upstairs." Elsa pulls back, helping Anna slide off the counter, and then she takes her time fixing her dress. It's not like the whole world needs to know what's happening. It's also not like she cares if the whole world knows what's happening. That's probably another drunk thought, but if she made a list of all the drunk thoughts she's had tonight, she'd be sober by the end of it.

Elsa grabs Anna's hand and leads her from the kitchen, not bothering a glance at anyone before she's gliding up the stairs with Anna behind her. When the door's finally shut, there's still the noise from the party, but it's muffled enough that they're just getting a lot of bass, which is only making things more intense for some reason. Intense might not be the word to describe it, but Elsa's really horny and low on words at the moment.

The main point is that they're behind closed doors now. Elsa turns on her desk lamp and unzips her jeggings, sitting to peel them off along with her shirt and bra. When she's back on her feet, she looks up fully expecting Anna to be doing the same, but instead she's just standing there like she's never seen a half naked woman before. Elsa doesn't mind the staring - it's a bit sexy in itself - but she was kind of hoping they'd be doing a little more than that. She tilts her head, telling Anna to come closer.

As soon as Anna stumbles into her, Elsa pushes her against the wall and lifts her dress around her waist, so she can at least get her thigh between Anna's legs. Anna just spreads them, tilts her head back making little sounds, throaty and desperate, when Elsa presses against her. She rubs against Elsa's thigh, but there's really no place to go between the wall and Elsa. She must realize this at the same time that Elsa kisses her, because she kisses back frantic and pleading, her nails dragging down the skin of Elsa's arm. "Should probably use the bed," Anna murmurs, breaking away from the kiss.

Elsa laughs against her lips and flips her around, unzips the back of her dress and makes sure she tosses it aside, before she pushes Anna down on the bed. Anna just stares at the ceiling for a moment, thoughtful and drunk, and then she starts making snow angels, or like, blanket angels. Elsa can't help but smile.

"C'mon, let's get your shoes off," Elsa says, groaning as she drops to her knees all wobbly to help Anna with her converse. Anna stares down at her as she unlaces them. She's naked from the waist up and Elsa's too drunk not to stare. When she gets the shoes off, she groans again as she climbs up Anna, kisses up her stomach, sucks a hickey into her hip and then gets distracted just rubbing her numb-drunk face into her perfect abs.

Anna's hands in her hair pulls her back to the task at hand, the way she's massaging through it, pushing it back behind Elsa's ears. It's not puling or demanding, just sort of there. When Elsa looks up, Anna's smiling but it's different somehow. It's not goofy or charming, mostly looks a bit... nervous.

And then everything catches up to Elsa right in that moment, and maybe it's ridiculous that she hadn't considered it before, but Anna's _seventeen_.

Elsa may be more drunk than she wants to be, but she's not an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: [Smut, virginity kink, age gap still present, nothing too crazy happens, Drinking/mention of being drunk].

* * *

Anna keeps opening and closing her mouth like she wants to say something, so Elsa blows a bit on her stomach to lighten the mood. It gets a half laugh from Anna, so maybe it's working. Elsa's hoping for it since she doesn't have much else to work with.

"I, um," Anna whispers. "Well, you see - " her voice fades off and Elsa kisses right below her ribs. Anna grips her hair tighter and holds it firm. She clears her throat but doesn't say anything else.

And maybe it's dumb, yeah - that Elsa thought this would be a good idea. But they're here and they're naked and she at least owes it to Anna to try and have a proper conversation about it. So maybe she won't really get laid tonight. It's not what matters anyway.

"Hey," she says, and smiles about as reassuring as she can, like perhaps she can say everything she just thought without really having to. Anna swallows and Elsa kisses her stomach again before she lifts up to look her in the eyes. Okay, maybe she has to say it explicitly. "We can talk about it."

It's really only a half offer since Elsa's shit with words on a good day, let alone while she's drunk and fuzzy and everything feels all numb in her head. But she brought Anna this far. None of it seems to matter, though, because Anna just smiles it off and runs her fingers along Elsa's back. Elsa shivers at the sensation and drags her hand up Anna's torso. She flicks her nipple then pulls her lip from under her teeth. They're already bright red and puffy from kissing. The color makes her freckles standout, Elsa thinks. And with her eyes all glassy she really looks young, too young maybe.

"There's not much to talk about," Anna finally says.

Elsa sighs. "I'm saying if you don't want to do this, it's alright. I - "

"That's not it," Anna says instantly. She sits up and nearly knocks their heads together. "It's not that. I want to do it. Was just checking if like, you're sure."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Elsa asks.

Anna laughs on an exhale and Elsa's thoroughly lost, like maybe she's missing something here, or too drunk to comprehend it. But Anna tilts her head and blinks slowly, her delicate eyelashes draping over her cheeks. She gives Elsa a look that's a mixture of relief and frustration, and then her lips fall open easily. And Elsa's sort of morally obligated to lean in and kiss her, because even if the look in Anna's eyes didn't get her hot, the way she's licking her lips is more than enough.

As soon as Elsa presses in to it, Anna falls back and pulls her down on top of her and, well. Elsa wants to just take her in, or say something sexy, but the need to keep touching her pretty much outweighs anything else. She kisses down Anna's neck until she's right at the juncture between her neck and shoulders. Then she sucks hard, digs her teeth in the skin just enough that Anna groans and lifts her hips up rubbing against Elsa's stomach.

"Fuck," Anna gasps. It comes out strangled, like the word's caught in her throat. Elsa just sucks harder, runs her tongue over the skin and bites in again. Anna drags her fingers down Elsa's back and actually digs her nails in, scratches roughly along the surface. Elsa moves her hand up, gets a grip on Anna's hip. The next time Anna digs her nails in she does the same, and Anna pulls her in so tightly that Elsa skips a breath.

There's this familiar weight in her gut, but it's also in her head. It's weird, makes it hard to think of much. Elsa lifts up to kiss Anna and gets lost in it, lost in running her tongue over Anna's teeth, sliding her hands along Anna's thighs and spreading her legs apart, lost in how wet Anna is, the feeling she gets from Anna just being here, like she could come like this without even being touched.

Anna's into it just as much. Into Elsa. She wants to be here.

And, shit. She's so soft and nice and funny - she has actual pickup lines. Elsa was prepared for cute, but not deliberate lip-biting and seduction attempts from someone with bouncy hair and eyes too big to be anything but _young_. She's not sure if she wants to fuck her for three days straight, or sit her down to marathon really bad dramas on Netflix while they're wearing snuggies.

She's not even running on thoughts anymore, just the feel of Anna, their bodies pressed together. She fucking needs to distract herself before she's too far gone. She's not the teenager here. "You didn't answer my question," she says, muffled, into Anna's mouth.

Anna slowly wraps her legs around Elsa's waist and arches her back. She doesn't quite grind against Elsa, more of gentle shifting, but it's enough to make her point. "Maybe it's because you ask too many."

Elsa bites down on her lip hard, and Anna yelps out a laugh. She bucks her hips and Elsa just kisses her deep until she stills again. "So, you going to tell me or not?" Elsa asks, face all close. She could count every one of Anna's freckles from here if she wanted to.

Anna sighs. "I said it's nothing."

"Yeah, well, nothing had you worried, so just spill it."

Anna looks up wide-eyed and flustered, but Elsa gives her an encouraging little smile, and then Anna sinks as far she can into the pillow. "That's not fair. You're gonna laugh."

"That's not true," Elsa says. She doesn't know what could possibly be that funny, anyway. But Anna's pouting like the world's about to end. "Promise I won't."

Anna sighs defeatedly. "I thought people at parties weren't into talking, just like, sexing."

Elsa clamps down on her lip to bite back a laugh, then she leans in and kisses Anna. "Is that what this is? I'm not living up to your expectations?"

Anna thumps her shoulder like she's being ridiculous. "No it's. I'm just maybe not that experienced with these kinds of things."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Elsa says. "It's a learning process. And it's not like I frequently pick up girls at parties." It's true, honestly. Elsa normally keeps to herself. Hans just actually managed to get her shitfaced tonight. And it's the last real college party she's throwing, she can't spend it hugging the wall and watching everyone else enjoy themselves. "It's nothing to feel worried about."

"No," Anna whispers. She bites her lip and tilts her head. "I'm saying I'm not experienced." Elsa gets what she's saying. It's not like she's expecting to get a grade-A quality lay from this, like - "I mean, I'm not experienced. Like at all."

Oh, okay. Fuck, oh. That's a bit different.

Elsa swallows. "Anna you can't just - " Shit, she sounds like her mother. "So, you want me to fuck you?" she asks instead. Anna nods. "But it's like - you're saying it's your first time?" Anna nods again. Shit. Elsa pulls away.

Anna crumples like it's physically painful not being touched, then she lifts up on her elbows. Elsa takes her hand off Anna and pinches her own thigh to stay focused. This is serious, even if Anna's naked and willing to fuck and right there.

"I um - " Elsa's having trouble wrapping her head around this. She's not one-hundred percent certain, but she's sure this is like a relationship thing - not something tossed out during a one-night-stand. "You can't just spring this on strangers at parties, Snowflake. Like, 'hey I'm here to fuck, by the way I've never done it before'. It's just a lot to handle."

"It seemed to be working out just fine before." Anna glances down at Elsa's naked chest and Elsa covers herself instinctively. Anna looks lost for a moment, then her face shifts entirely. She lifts her eyes and smirks, looking positively mischievous when she says, "Well, I am a fast learner."

Elsa manages a straight face for a record three-seconds before her entire body starts shaking with laughter. "Christ, where'd you get that line?" she wheezes. She tries her best to recollect herself, she's not intentionally rude.

Anna buries her face in her hands. "It's, um. Well I can't really say where I got it," she mutters into her hands. Elsa's actually tempted to laugh again, maybe just keep laughing forever at this entire weird fucking situation, but instead she runs her hand along Anna's leg. Anna looks up. "You said you wouldn't laugh." She sighs and pouts frustratedly, looking remarkably sweet with her pigtails all messed up and coming loose from their hair ties.

Honestly, Elsa would very much like to fuck Anna. Her cheeks are all flushed and her lips are shiny and pretty and she's got abs for fucks sake. There's a million things Elsa's wants to do to her. She just... maybe needs some air, a clear head, a moment without a frustratingly hot girl in front of her.

"I'm not laughing, just. Give me a sec, yeah? I'll be right back." Elsa gives Anna a kiss and then hauls herself out of the bed and rummages around in a drawer for a t-shirt. Anna sighs, then she lays back on the bed and closes her eyes. This whole situation is strange. Elsa feels overwhelmed, like she's getting in over her head. She knows she should take a minute to consider, but she mostly keeps thinking she can be the best first fuck Anna could ever have. She really could if she properly set her mind to it. "I'll only be a minute, really."

"Don't even think of just locking me in your room and picking up another girl," Anna says.

"Christ has that happened before?" Elsa half yelps, then she's laughing again. Fuck, she's really bad at this. This is why she doesn't drink; she's normally a serious person.

Anna sits up and glares, but she's too cute for it to be anything close to intimidating. Elsa's at least sober enough not to say that out loud.

Anna bites down on her lip, then, and lies back on the bed. She grips a hand in her bangs and squeezes her thighs together, rolls her hips around. "I could just finish without you, then. Since it seems you can't make up your mind."

Elsa smiles, nearly calls her on her bluff - but Anna looks just horny enough to actually do it.

She remembers what it was like being seventeen, thinking she had the world figured out and was sure of all of her decisions, bad or not. She could just send Anna home, tell her to find someone who's not thinking about finger fucking her and eating her out for the next hour. It seems like a reasonable solution, until Anna moans and Elsa snaps back to the present situation just in time to see Anna's hand sliding down her stomach.

Sending her home definitely isn't an option. That was pretty clear the moment Elsa brought her up the stairs. Shit, she doesn't know why she's being a twat about this whole thing. Well, other than the fact that she feels somehow responsible now, like this has to be good or Anna's not going to properly appreciate sex for a while or something. She's over-thinking it, always does.

"Alright then," she says, "So, I thought about it."

"And what did you decide?" Anna asks.

"I suppose I can't put you out." She opens her mouth to say something else, but stops short when Anna actually dips her hand below the waistband of her underwear. She bends her legs and spreads her knees apart giving Elsa a good view of her inner thighs. She can already think of the marks she's going to leave there, bites and scratches. "So I'm staying."

Elsa strips out of the t-shirt and climbs back on the bed between Anna's legs. Anna blinks up at her prettily and bites her lip like she's trying to contain her smile. It's still practically bursting out of her in a way that's entirely too adorable for how she's touching herself and making little noises.

The first thing Elsa does is grab Anna's wrist and pulls her hand from between her legs. The second thing she does is take off both her and Anna's underwear. Then she leans down and nuzzles up her neck, kisses just beneath her jaw and sucks another bruise right over her pulse. Anna lifts up and rubs their breasts together, wraps her legs around Elsa's waist and drags her hands through her hair.

"So, it's a yes?" she asks. "Definitely?"

"Yes, we're going to fuck," Elsa says, putting most of her weight on Anna so she's just pinned to the bed with no where to move. "And it's going to be good."

Anna's chest expands and Elsa realizes just how hard she's breathing underneath her. She hums against Anna's lips and grabs her wrists to move her arms above her head. "It's alright, we'll take it slow. Just relax."

Anna nods her head. "It's not nerves," she says slowly. "I'm comfortable. I just, _please_." She lifts her hips, which. Okay.

Elsa flexes her fingers over Anna's wrists and then she lifts up completely, sits back on her haunches. Anna's legs fall open over her knees and then Elsa just feels hot all over. Her heart's racing, and not for the usual reasons. She feels ridiculously clumsy, like she's never done this before - and she has, she thinks encouragingly. She's fucked a girl, and she's had random hookups. This can't be any different.

It's weird, though, with Anna just staring up at her, half smirking with her over-bitten lips, for Elsa to get her shit together. Especially not when she slides her hand between Anna's folds and nearly slips in how wet she is. Anna grinds against her hand and moans, and fuck, it's amazing how responsive she is. No, that doesn't quite capture it. It's really fucking hot how responsive she is. Elsa's caught up in it, likes it with a visceral feeling that she's not used to, and wants more of. She needs to take this slow, though, needs to ease into it.

Elsa reaches over to get lube from inside her nightstand. She's not exactly sure what Anna has or hasn't done, but Anna did say she'd just finish herself, so they can start there. She places the lube next to them and takes in a slow breath, runs her thumb through the brown hair between Anna's legs.

"Sorry I haven't, uh - " Anna cuts off, biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't like, I haven't, in a while..."

"Shaved?" Elsa asks. Anna nods, looking a bit self-conscious, and that throws Elsa. It's not like she gives a fuck about shaving. "Anna, please. A little hair isn't going to bother me."

With that, she stops touching Anna altogether, and instead asks, "So you were just going to finish without me?"

"If I had to," Anna says, pouting and moving her hips. She bites her lip and looks at the lube, then back at Elsa.

Elsa drums her fingers on her own thighs, and then she sits back on the bed and crosses her legs. "How?"

"How what?" Anna asks, confused and impatient.

Elsa grabs Anna's hand and guides it down her stomach, down the crease in her thigh, and between her legs. "Show me how you planned on finishing. Lube's right there. You have all you need."

Anna pulls her legs up reflexively and keeps her eyes focused on Elsa. "It was just so you wouldn't leave. I - _please_."

Elsa almost smiles at that, the way Anna says _please_, but Anna's breath is stuttering more with each second and it's just too easy to keep teasing her. She holds Anna's wrist with one hand and uses her other to drag Anna's finger over her clit, guiding it down and back up slowly. "A threat's no good if you're not willing to follow through on it," she says calmly. "Show me."

Anna blinks up through her lashes, eyes lidded, snapping her hips up for more friction against her own finger. "_Elsa_."

Elsa moves her hand from Anna's wrist and tries her best to sound disappointed when she says, "Not very good with instructions, are you?" then she takes Anna's middle finger and positions it so that in one smooth motion she's fucking Anna's finger inside her. "Do I have to ask again?"

Anna shakes her head, taking in breaths in big gulps, but she does what Elsa told her to. She pushes her finger deep inside herself, slow, searching Elsa's face like she's waiting for approval. When Elsa nods, she arches her back and starts to pull her finger back out, putting her feet down on the mattress for leverage.

Elsa's not quite sure how to describe what she's feeling. She just wanted to ease Anna into sex, but - she's enjoying this, just watching, Anna doing what she says. Part of her wants to keep giving instructions, keep watching, but the larger part of her is drunk and horny and just wants to be touching - and fucking - Anna like, _yesterday_. It's all too much for her drunk brain to handle.

Elsa closes her eyes and listens to the thump of the music outside the door, tries to clear her mind. Maybe if she focuses hard enough she'll just be sober, or at least be able to have a clear thought. She opens her eyes again when she hears Anna making little sounds, and then her throat goes dry as she watches Anna twist her finger inside herself and bite down on her lip before asking, "Like this?"

Elsa nods. She takes a deep breath and then nods again. Then she takes the lube and squeezes a drop on her thumb. She reaches down and circles it over Anna's clit, softly at first, and then harder when Anna presses up against her. "You can stop now, I think we've got you warmed up."

Anna moves her hand away, and Elsa takes in another deep breath. Drunk or not, she can do this, she's good at this.

She cracks when she finally slides a finger inside Anna - just one, slowly - and Anna throws her head back and groans. She digs her heels in the bed and Elsa has to place her other hand flat on the inside of Anna's thigh to keep her still. It's also to anchor herself, feels like she needs something to hold on to, something solid and firm. Anna's thigh is nice enough, toned and warm and it lights up almost instantly when Elsa pinches at the skin. Anna opens her mouth and starts mouthing words that aren't quite coming out and then Elsa lets go and softly drags her fingers over the area, before pinching again.

"Is it good?" Elsa asks, and Anna gasps, nodding slowly. It's fascinating, really, how Anna reacts to her voice. Elsa twists her finger inside her and curls it up. It's a tight fit, but Anna's so wet that Elsa's pretty sure she could slide another finger in with her barely even noticing - so she does it. She grips Anna's thigh a bit roughly, then she slaps it right as she slides the second finger in. The sting feels weird against her hand, through the fog of alcohol. It's sharp but fades into a dull throbbing like the rest of her. Anna grinds down on her fingers and makes this little pleading sound.

It's then that Elsa breaks, letting go of Anna's thigh and shoving the heel of her hand down against herself. And, fuck it, she thinks. It's not like it's a crime getting off, so she slides two fingers down, rubbing against her own clit, slick and hot. She's entirely to uncoordinated to actually match the pace with how she's fucking Anna, so she settles on just twisting her fingers inside Anna, curling them up and keeping her full as she slowly drags her thumb over her clit. Anna's groan is buried against her fingers as she bites down on two of her knuckles, and Elsa can't help thinking of shoving her own fingers in Anna's mouth right between her plump lips, fuck her open until she's swallowed every last drop of herself.

She hears a loud sort of moan, and it takes her a moment to realize that it's her own reaction to the image she's picturing. Fuck, it's just - Anna's not even doing anything except being a horny, adorable teenager but somehow she's making Elsa more desperate than she ever remembers being before. She just wants to feel her and taste her and make her come over and over again. It's not entirely unreasonable.

Elsa curves her fingers up and Anna throws her head back with her mouth hanging open but no sound coming out. Her eyes aren't even focused on anything anymore and her bangs are matted to her forehead and her lips are bruised and she looks so entirely fucking beautiful that Elsa can barely stare at her. So she looks down at her hand working inside of Anna and shuffles back on the bed. She leans down and runs her tongue up flat, from her fingers to Anna's clit and flicks it, before sucking gently, humming approvingly when Anna bucks her hips. She repeats that a couple times until Anna's gripping Elsa's hair and holding her head in place like she just wants to ride Elsa's face.

Elsa just hums against her, breathing in deep as she licks Anna clean. She used to be afraid to even go down on a girl, let alone enjoy doing it. But, honestly, it's one of her favorite things now. There's just a certain intimacy to it, makes it feel close, personal. She likes the taste and the smell of the arousal, how she can wear it on her face, or how she's in complete control from this position. She can get her off sweet and slowly, tease her out of her mind, or she can speed it up if she wants to.

Anna lifts her knees toward her chest and that gives Elsa a better angle, doesn't have to crane her neck as much. She rubs her face between Anna's legs, keeps teasing Anna's clit by pressing down hard over it and then fluttering her tongue.

She's pretty lost in it, so drunk and turned on that she's barely aware of her surroundings anymore, until suddenly she's aware of every little detail. It feels like there isn't enough air in her lungs, and everything's hot from the room temperature to Elsa's cheeks. Anna's groaning, digging her heels in the mattress to push against Elsa's mouth and fingers, her thighs shaking, until it's like she's completely run out of energy. She sinks into the bed and clenches her thighs around Elsa's head, her ears - Elsa's face gets shoved in, wet and messy, and now she really doesn't have enough air. She comes just like that, with her nose burning and her throat working and her eyes squeezed shut.

It feels like a small eternity before Anna's legs finally relax, but Elsa keeps her eyes closed. She nuzzles her face against the inside of Anna's thigh, hot and sticky and perfect, and she contemplates just falling asleep. It's weird, she's normally not the type to pass out right after sex, but it's probably the combination of the drinks and the fact that it's the end of a long day - and also the fact that she just came so hard that it feels like her body isn't working anymore.

It's Anna's hands that wake her up, or at least snaps her out of her daze. She strokes Elsa's hair off her face, behind her ears. When Elsa looks up she's smiling, toothily, and after a moment she laughs. It's not a giggle, but a full-on mouth open, belly-shaking laugh.

"What?" Elsa asks, too exhausted to even be shocked by how gone her voice is.

"It's nothing," Anna says. "Well, I mean. I don't know, I used to be kind of nervous about this whole thing, but - "

She stops short and Elsa nudges her with her nose. "But what?"

"Like, is it always that good, or...?"

Elsa laughs. "Fuck, no, I don't think so. I mean it - you didn't even touch me and. Shit."

"Oh. I mean, I could - "

"No it's fine." Elsa shakes her head. "I don't even think I have it in me."

"Getting old?" Anna laughs.

Elsa lazily slaps her thigh. "No, your refractory period's just nonexistent for some reason."

"Do women even have those?"

Elsa shifts her head to get a better look at Anna. She's somehow even more beautiful just sitting here in the afterglow. Or, Elsa's just completely out of it. "Whatever, how do you even know what that is?"

Anna hums and then she doesn't even answer the question. "So, we did it."

Elsa holds back commenting on how they should use adult words for adult activities. "Yes we did, Anna."

Anna shrugs and her fingers stop moving through Elsa's hair. "Maybe like, you'd want to do it again?"

"Oh." Elsa doesn't have the proper - she's in no way capable of responding to that question. Well, she's not really in any relationship right now, but. Fuck. She's not even entertaining that idea. Her best option's to just make light of the whole thing. "Hey, you're not going to turn into some stalkerish lesbimonster are you? I thought you were chill."

Anna snorts. "Shit, you caught me," she laughs. "I picked up your scent and hunted you out."

"So the lesbian fantasy team wasn't just a joke?"

Anna shifts her hips. "C'mon, I'm being serious. You had a good time, right?" And, okay. The thing is, it sounds like more than a question. More than an attempt at a second date-sex-fuck-thingy. And maybe Elsa didn't pick up on it earlier, but it's like Anna's searching for affirmation. Like if everything's okay, if she messed up, if it's weird. She seems worried and shit like she didn't just give Elsa one of the best nights of her life.

"Yeah, you're alright for a teenager," Elsa says. "But we should sleep now. We can talk in the morning, yeah?"

"So it's cool if I stay? I mean, I'm here as a prospective student so I could just text my host and shamefully creep into her dorm room. My shit's there, anyway." Anna clears her throat. "You don't have to feel obligated, is what I mean."

Elsa sighs, uses whatever strength she has left to lift herself so her face is above Anna's. Then she ruffles her hair and kisses her before she nuzzles into her neck and closes her eyes. She's still too drunk not to properly panic about what prospective student means. "No, I want you here."

Anna doesn't say anything else, so Elsa finally settles in, lets herself start to drift. And then she smiles because she feels warm all over. It's not the room temperature or the alcohol or the fact she just had sex. Or maybe it's all of those things, but it's also something else. She feels unexpectedly giddy, like she isn't sure what to do with herself, like she's happier than she's been in really long time.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not intentional. Elsa honestly, truly never picks up random hot girls at parties, let alone leaves them asleep in her bed to sneak off to another room. But two minutes after waking up, she finds herself tiptoeing down the hallway and knocking on Hans' door. Which is weird for a number of reasons, chief among them the fact that Hans is probably the last person she wants to go to for girl advice unless she intends on being a complete dick.

She's just stuck between not knowing how to ask Anna to leave, and not actually wanting to ask her to go. She can't tell the difference between what's right and what feels right and she's barely been awake long enough to figure out what her own name is or where she left her phone last night. She probably should have just let Anna go like Hans suggested.

Cheeky, ridiculously attractive teenagers will be the end of her.

Hans opens the door before Elsa's prepared to talk about her problem, but it's just in time for her to realize the uneasy feeling in her stomach isn't nerves. Which mostly results in her throwing up in Hans' plant, and then sitting next to it in case there's seconds. It's a wonder Hans doesn't kill her for it, considering he doesn't like it when people are generally awful and disgusting around his belongings. But it was probably just as rough of a night for him as it was for Elsa.

"You slept in," Hans comments, without mentioning the plant. Elsa tilts her head, because she's not exactly aware of the time. "It's almost noon."

She sucks in a breath. Hans' voice doesn't have its usual morning gruffness, which means he's definitely been up a while. She needs to get her shit together. "There's someone in my bed."

"Aw shit," Hans laughs, and then his eyes widen. "Wait, is it the preteen? Kristoff's gonna kick your ass."

"She's seventeen," Elsa corrects. "And I just - wait, shit. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to navigate this."

"Seventeen's legal."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Astute observation, Hans. Because she'd totally be in my bed if she wasn't legal. This is all fucked."

Hans snorts out a laugh and scratches at his side-burns. Elsa's miffed enough to entertain the idea of shaving them off in his sleep. Maybe he wouldn't be so smug then, or maybe he'd realize he probably looks better without them, which is counterproductive. "I'm just saying," Hans says. "If she's legal, then there's nothing awkward about this. You handle it like any other adult situation and you just tell her she needs to leave. And maybe not mention it to her brother."

"It's more complicated than that," Elsa says. She gets off the floor and settles on the bed because it's softer and she needs comforting.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Don't say it like that."

Hans walks over and sits on the bed next to her. He actually manages to look concerned. "Just, out with it. Like a bandaid."

"But, I don't like bandaids."

"That's not the point."

"Fine," Elsa huffs. "It's just that, I um - it's not that bad. It's just - " Elsa sighs. Here goes. "Last night was good, okay? I was - we were - it was good," she clarifies. "But... it also maybe was her first time."

Hans is deathly silent, then. "It was her first time at a party?" he tries. "First time with a stranger?"

Elsa puts her face in her hands and says, muffled, "Ever."

"Oh." Hans' eyes widen. "Oh, shit. But isn't that like an, um. I thought that's like a relationship thing, you know?"

Elsa looks up and shakes out her bangs, then she pushes them back over her head. "Yeah, I know. And I thought about it. I mean, like, I'm not really seeing anyone and she's pretty cute, but the whole teenager thing is sort of like a big logistical error and - "

"I wasn't asking if you were considering a relationship, Els." Hans pauses. "Wait, you thought about a relationship?"

Elsa inhales sharply, and then she just gives up. It's whatever. "She's cute and funny and I really liked her. And it wasn't just the drinks or the party environment. Or the sex. I think. But - "

"But, what are you doing in here with me if you like her?"

Great, now she's the dick. "That's a good point."

Hans nods. "Yeah, it's probably best to talk to her about it. I mean you've already fucked her. There's sort of no turning back. Unless you came in here to get me to ask her to leave."

Elsa stands up reflexively. "God no. I can handle it. I just needed a pep-talk or something."

It's actually less of a problem than Elsa thought.

When she gets back to the room, Anna is already fully awake and out of the bed, although she's still quite offensively naked and beautiful. It's not like being gone for ten minutes made Elsa forget how cute Anna is, but she'd started to think the drinks had made her over-exaggerate how blue Anna's eyes are and how her freckles light up on her cheeks. Everything in the world seems less important now that Anna's standing in front of her. The most shocking part is that Anna looks just as excited to see her.

Elsa thinks she was pretty good at making her smile, so she knows there's some part of Anna that thinks pretty fondly of her - in maybe a 'she's more charming than I expected to find at this party' kind of way - but Elsa definitely doesn't deserve flushed cheeks and appreciative eyes. Having someone stare at her like that would normally make her feel uneasy or flustered, but Anna just makes her feel relaxed. She's maybe never been into someone like this, where she just feels settled and comfortable after knowing them one night. It's dumb, she hates feelings that make everything complicated.

"Hey," Elsa smiles, because someone has to say something.

"Hi," Anna says. "You weren't here when I woke up. I wasn't sure what to do." She's entirely too comfortable with the fact that she's naked, but her body's also absolutely perfect, and, well.

Elsa sucks in a breath. She keeps thinking of how last night she wanted to do very explicit things to Anna's very pretty mouth, and she still sort of wants to, to be honest. She also can't stop looking down because she can see the marks she left on Anna's thighs last night, and this whole thing is beyond out-of-hand. Christ. "Yeah just had to check on my roommate, see if the house is still standing."

"Oh, that makes sense." Anna smiles really big, and sucks in a breath large enough that her chest expands drastically.

Which sort of just draws Elsa's attention to her... abs. That she'd quite like to eat food off of or maybe just get back into bed and snuggle into them for the rest of the day. But there's probably shit Anna should be doing. "Are you missing anything? Need to be somewhere?"

"No, it's fine. I got all the orientation stuff and prospective meetings done yesterday. Today's mostly just sight-seeing or heading home."

Fuck, she's a prospective student, right. Elsa probably should have paid more attention to the three-million emails they got about what's not appropriate with the prospective students. It's a little too late for that, though. "Well, if you're missing a tour, I could - "

"I live like twenty minutes away, I'm pretty used to this campus," Anna cuts in.

" - take you on one," Elsa finishes.

"Oh," Anna gushes. She scratches at the back of her neck. "I mean I don't know everything about the campus. Like, I'd be pretty interested in exploring the new performing arts building."

"Oh, so you're into that? Like theater and stuff?"

"Not really," Anna shrugs. She looks around awkwardly before saying, "But I'm pretty into you, so. I just kind of need an excuse to keep you around longer."

Elsa rolls her eyes and smiles. "And here I thought you were all out of lines."

"I find it's best to use them when you least expect it."

Jokes. Alright. Elsa can live with that. "So, you want the tour or not?"

Anna hums like it's the hardest thing she's ever had to consider. "I think I should shower first?"

Elsa nods. "Well hurry up, then. I have important things to do today."

"Like what?"

"I thought you just said you were going to shower."

Anna sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and flutters her lashes really prettily. Elsa tries her best to hide the fact that it's actually getting to her. "Maybe we should shower together," Anna says. "Save water."

Elsa clears her throat what has to be four times, mostly because she's still not prepared for seduction attempts. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"You never said you weren't into me too."

Elsa takes a step forward and fidgets with her hands. She looks horribly uncoordinated, but that - is honestly a little descriptive of her. She's so distracted by Anna's naked body that she ends up just mumbling, "What?"

"When I said I was into you," Anna says quickly, folding her arms across her chest. "So. I'm just saying. Maybe you want to take a shower."

There's very little chances for Elsa to actually play this situation cool. She has a general outline of what she wants to say and her list of reasons for why she should not get in the shower with Anna, but it mostly just comes out as, "You're just. You're young with your life ahead of you. And college. And people your age. And, you know - options. And stuff." Fuck, that could've been put better.

Anna just smirks. "Yes, _mommy_. Got it. Options." Elsa's fingers twitch and her face gets hotter. She may very well be having a heart attack at this point with how impossibly fast her heart is beating. She's sure she was much better at this flirting thing last night. Anna laughs. "Did that really just make you blush?"

Elsa hides her face in her hands. "No, I just - "

"I think it did," Anna says, reaching forward and taking one of Elsa's hands. If Anna's hand wasn't so soft and warm, Elsa might be tempted to pull away. For now she's too content with the contact. "_Elsa_."

"It just caught me off guard," Elsa says automatically. "And you're naked." Elsa's actually considering the fact that Anna may be serious about this whole thing. Which, okay, she knows she is; she just doesn't know why it's so hard being okay with that. Anna's capable of making her own decisions and judgements. "I'm not like, opposed to a shower."

Anna's still got Elsa's hand in hers, and her nipples are just there, and close enough for Elsa to reach over and touch. But she's civilized, she can focus on Anna's eyes. As if that's any better. "You sure? Because you sound pretty... _oppositive_."

"Is that actually a word?"

"Stop changing the subject," Anna huffs. "I'm not that experienced, but I'm not dumb. You're very considerate. And lovely. So, as far as options I don't think you're a bad one."

Elsa can't help blushing again, which is ridiculous. She just met Anna. She's definitely not handling this compliment well, not sure if she should actually feel like the sun is personally shining down on her. She looks Anna in the eyes and finds herself smiling easily. "You're hard to say no to."

"I'm a very determined person," Anna points out.

"Stubborn," Elsa corrects.

Anna gasps. "Name calling isn't necessary. You're the one who kissed someone to get my attention."

"I was kissed, for the record."

"But it was to get my attention?" Anna half-asks.

"I think it succeeded in getting your attention, but maybe it wasn't aimed at you," Elsa says defensively.

"Oh." Anna's face drops. "You probably could have told me that sooner."

Right, now Elsa's just a terrible person. She feels hot all over, but they've gone too far for her not to backtrack and make it right. "It was just a joke. Course I was trying to get your attention. Since I first saw you, actually."

Anna's face lights up again and she runs her thumb over the back of Elsa's hand. "I'd prefer you kiss me to get my attention."

"I'll take that into consideration," Elsa says.

"That was an invitation," Anna clarifies.

Elsa just shakes her head. "Not until we at least get you cleaned up."

Anna looks surprised or excited or some combination of the two that Elsa isn't really focusing on. Right now Anna is naked and close and very much charmed by this whole situation. Elsa has to tug her into the bathroom toward the glass shower, but Anna never manages to take her eyes off Elsa, wide and welcoming and, yeah, Elsa never actually had a chance at refusing this shower. She turns the water on and watches it for a moment, before Anna tugging at her shirt reminds her that she's the only one still wearing clothes.

Elsa nudges Anna into the shower and watches as the water flattens her hair, her pigtails already long gone from last night. And then she strips out of her clothes and steps in after her. She runs her hands over Anna's wet skin to get her attention. "It's not too hot is it?"

"No, it's good," Anna says, and Elsa responds by drawing her in closer and kissing her. Because they're in the shower. Because she can't wait any longer. Because Anna's been practically begging for a kiss since Elsa got back in the room, ahe hasn't done anything wrong, so Elsa doesn't see why she doesn't deserve to be kissed.

Anna runs her hands up Elsa's sides, and Elsa sighs into her mouth. "We should probably focus more on getting clean, yeah?"

Anna hums. "I'm not in any particular hurry."

"Thought you wanted a tour."

"I'm fine just exploring your shower."

Elsa laughs. She can't seems to get used to Anna saying things that are, well, unexpected. "So what do you want to study then?" she finds herself asking. It's just that she's suddenly, acutely aware that this is the second time she's been in an intimate position with Anna, yet she's knows close to nothing about her. "I mean, if you're not really into the arts."

Anna presses in closer almost instinctively, like maybe this is going in a direction she didn't intend. "I'm not sure yet, just promised a sports scholarship if I come here."

"Which sport?"

"It's for soccer. I'm really good at that. Dancing and instruments not so much." Anna tilts her head, and Elsa pushes her hair off her face, behind her ear, and then she sees the rather large hickey on Anna's neck that she's managed to miss until now. There's a matching one on the other side. She does not make good decisions when drunk.

"I'm sorry about that," Elsa says, pressing her thumb into the bruise. Anna leans into it and lets out a little noise. "Didn't mean to make you look like you survived an animal attack."

Anna laughs and turns her head so that her lips are pressed to Elsa's hand. "It's fine, Els. You checked if I wanted to stop like a hundred times. Stop apologizing."

"I just want to be - " Elsa starts, but she's cut off by Anna lifting up and licking right over her pulse. Anna clamps down and roughly sucks the skin into her mouth until the combination of the heat flooding through Elsa and the steam gathering in the shower makes it hard to stand. Eventually Elsa wraps her hand in Anna's hair and gently tugs her head away. "I think that's enough, Snowflake."

Anna pulls her lip into her mouth, between her teeth. Elsa reaches up to tug it loose and ends up just running her thumb across the skin of Anna's very nice bottom lip. She feels it tremble with each breath Anna takes, puffy and wet and - Anna's tongue sweeps out across the pad of Elsa's thumb and draws her finger right into her mouth. She sucks it in further and bites down, and then Elsa drags her thumb from Anna's mouth and turns her to press her cheek to the shower door. She can see Anna's lips clearing spots on the glass from the way she's gulping in air, and then her breath is just fogging it up again.

Elsa swallows. This is all too much. The shower steam is doing nothing for how foggy her brain already is with the hangover. She stops touching Anna completely and Anna's body half slumps against the glass. "We should probably get cleaned up," Elsa says. "So we can get going. Not sure when the building closes."

"You know we can just ditch the whole tour thing," Anna whines.

"I think it's probably best if we don't."

x

The tour idea doesn't turn out to be that bad of an alternative to a morning of shower sex. For starters, Elsa gets some fresh air in to clear her head. She also gets to see Anna in the sun, which is refreshing. She wasn't sure anyone could possibly look any better, but Anna's managing to pull it off. The light hits her in the right way no matter the angle. Not to mention, she's wearing Elsa's clothes which is making everything so much better. It's just a gray sweater and some black leggings, but on Anna it's just - wow. The sweater hangs on her a little differently, shows more of her collarbones, and Anna's thighs look so toned in the leggings.

And maybe they're just normal clothes, but they're Elsa's clothes and on Elsa's potential relationship person and that's bringing out all sorts of feelings. She feels like she's really getting ahead of herself, but it's probably just too many endorphins.

Anna seems to be sharing the feelings, though. She keeps hugging the sweater around herself and sniffing in the scent when she thinks Elsa's not watching. The journey to the performing arts building is a lovely little walk of them awkwardly dancing around whether they should hold hands or not, until Anna spots little ducklings and excitedly grabs onto Elsa's arm. She could either be the cutest person ever, or the smoothest person ever.

Either way she points and exclaims, "Look, there're baby ducks!" clapping her hands together, before she tugs Elsa in the general direction.

Elsa sighs. "Your attention span is remarkably short. We do have a destination."

Anna glares at her. "If you're going to be a grouch this whole time just go back to your house. I can explore on my own."

"But how will I get my clothes back? I actually like that sweater."

Anna pouts and wraps her arms around herself possessively. "I think I'll decide when and if I give back the sweater."

"Guess you really are bad," Elsa laughs.

She regrets it when Anna blinks up at her and says, "You seemed to like it last night."

And then Elsa's not quite sure what's happening internally - between the fire roasting her inside out and the seven heart attacks she's having - but Anna seems to be satisfied with the outcome because she smiles to herself and looks smug as fuck.

"Maybe I like it better when you're good, and you do what I say," Elsa tries.

Anna actually starts tugging Elsa down the sidewalk toward the building again. So that worked. Interesting.

"You just had to ask, didn't need to go criticizing me," Anna explains.

"I never criticized you."

Anna frowns. "You said I had a short attention span."

Elsa shrugs. "Because you do."

"You've known me less than a day."

That's actually a... fair point. Elsa nudges Anna and flips her bangs. "But it already feels like so much longer."

Anna stops in her tracks and Elsa nearly trips over her. "It's only fine when I do that. It's not fair when you do it."

"So you can use cheesy, flirty lines, but I can't?"

"Correct," Anna says. "Besides, you don't need to try. I already like you." She runs her hand over Elsa's arm and then she blushes, like she's let out something Elsa didn't already know. She leans more into Elsa's side, her free hand moving her hair out of her sparkling eyes. When Elsa doesn't respond right away her face sinks a little. She's really expressive, like at any moment Elsa knows exactly what's going through her mind. It's both unsettling and refreshing. "That's your cue to tell me how you feel."

"I mean, like - " Elsa fumbles out.

"Are you interested in seeing me again?"

"Oh. Of course. Yeah." Elsa fiddles with her braid. "I don't, um. Will it be an issue?"

Anna quirks her brow. "What d'you mean?"

Anna's seventeen and nice and she probably has a lovely family that cares about her and would want to know if she's seeing a college senior, but Elsa doesn't want to ruin the mood just yet. She can bring it up later. "Never mind, should we be on our way? You still have to catch your host for your things, yeah?"

Anna's eyes widen like that completely slipped her mind. "I can text her later, not important. So, tell me what you're studying? Since we've decided to get to know each other."

Elsa sucks in a breath. "I'm majoring in Econ, minoring in Bio."

"That's amazing."

It's not. It's pretty depressing. Doing two of the hardest tracks in the college means Elsa's spent most of her time sleeping in libraries with her face in old books. But Anna seems genuinely amazed and interested, so Elsa finds herself wanting to talk about it more. "Yeah I even grabbed an internship last summer, so I have a job opportunity after college if I don't do grad school. You interested in Econ or Bio?"

Anna thinks about it like she's giving the idea real consideration. After a while she looks up and says, "I don't think so. I probably will look into something more around History. I find it fascinating. Like did you know Florence used to have a government where they picked who ruled by drawing names out of a bag?"

Elsa chuckles, her mess of bangs flopping down over her forehead. "No, I don't think I knew that," she says. "You know any more cool facts?"

Anna beams up at her. "I'm full of cool historical facts. It started with me researching these old paintings we have in the house, and then I got carried away." She crinkles her nose then pulls Elsa to a stop. "Can I tell you something and you not get angry?"

Elsa's not sure where this is going, but short of Anna saying she's actually not seventeen, there's not much that can shock her. "Yeah, sure."

"You know how there was like, a billion tours of the arts building yesterday?"

Elsa smiles. "What? You've already had one?"

"Yes, but, that's not the point." Anna clears her throat. "The reason they gave so many is that it's sort of closed on Sundays."

"What?"

Anna ducks her head. "You go here, I thought you knew that. But you're actually walking us in the direction, so I thought I'd point it out."

"Oh, well I've never actually been in the building," Elsa admits.

Anna snorts and slaps Elsa's shoulder. "I can't believe you. We could be doing better things with our limited time."

"I like to think we had a nice walk. When do you need to get back anyway?"

"Technically a couple hours ago," Anna says, like the fact that she's a few hours late getting home is really nothing. "But I could say I got caught up in exploring. And forgot to call. My house is just twenty minutes away."

"You mentioned that," Elsa says.

Anna nibbles on her lip. "Guess we're running out of things to talk about."

"I could walk you to your host's dorm," Elsa offers, not really wanting to leave Anna's side just yet. She can't remember the last time she was this carefree or laughed this much in one single sitting.

"Or we could sneak somewhere quiet and make-out for an hour," Anna counter-offers.

Elsa's still finding it really hard to say no to Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: [Masturbation, mention of spanking, mention of toys, lube].

* * *

Elsa normally has a good grip on her life.

She never gained the freshman fifteen, managed to write two different well-accepted senior theses, has secure after college plans, and she just perfected making apple cranberry stuffed pork-roast. Even living with Hans, who likes to throw massive parties every other weekend, has been working out for her.

And then she went and fucked a high-school senior.

And now her life may be over.

She's a twenty-two year old in her fourth year of college during her last semester, so sure she makes some mistakes, shows up late for a midterm, doesn't bother showing up to large lecture classes, almost gets caught sneaking onto the roof of an off-limits building. But she was never supposed to get stuck on the idea of dating a seventeen year old to the point where she spends an hour trying to figure out why every stupid thing Anna said made her heart race.

Generally speaking, they were just really dumb pickup lines and probably shit taken straight out of some porn movie, but Elsa's stomach twists just thinking about it - part embarrassment and part arousal. The horrible thing is that she can't get past the feelings, has to actively stop herself from looking Anna up on every possible social media website because - she just feels so - helpless. It was just one night of sex and then some making out in the mourning, nothing that should've turned Elsa into a love-struck thirteen-year-old, but right now it feels like her head's exploding.

She feels guilty about the whole thing, how she feels about Anna, what she did with Anna. Feels like she'll never have another drink in her life because she's fucking dumb and defiled a teenager. She wants to call and apologize, but she knows it's just her head making an excuse to get Anna on the phone and that's the last thing she needs while she's morning the death of herself.

Shit. Elsa groans and shoves her face in her pillow. She's tired of thinking about it, her head hurts and she can't believe her life is ending right before she makes it out of college.

And it's all because of one girl.

x

Hans won't stop staring at her in lecture, and Elsa knows he's figured out something's up, so after class she pulls him aside and they walk home in tense silence, Elsa refusing to talk about anything until they're in the house.

Hans makes them milkshakes and lunch, fries some chicken while Elsa chops things up for a salad.

"So, um, I have a problem," Elsa says, and Hans grins and steals some craisins. "Whatever. It's just weird - I don't. It's like in my head I can't turn it off, you know? It feels like my life is ending. I feel like I fucked up - "

"She's legal," he says slowly, and then he repeats it. "She's legal."

Elsa says it to herself, mentally. _She's legal._ It only helps minimally. "It's not just the sex, because that could have been a drunk thing, but I still - I like her."

Hans stares at her. "You're totally whipped."

Elsa throws a carrot at him. "You're not even using that word correctly. And it's just like, an attraction. Lets not get ahead of ourselves." She pauses. "Okay, a really strong attraction."

"Maybe it's just sexual," Hans says. "Girls do that thing where they get super attached after sex, right? Give it a week and it'll wear off." He stops for a moment and scrunches up his face like he's thinking hard about something. "So girls get attached to other girls too? I just thought it was a thing they did with guys."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Why do you even open your mouth Hans? And it's not just a sexual thing." She's quiet for a moment, thinks about that night, doing like twelve things she normally wouldn't do, and then Anna actually making her feel like it was all completely reasonable. Like she wasn't doing something stupid or fucking up her life, which. "There's something more to her, just can't put my finger on it."

Hans looks at her, more serious this time. "Els, if you really like her, like, jokes aside - then do something about it. Besides, your life isn't ending. You haven't gotten your Nobel Prize for economics yet." He slaps Elsa's back all bro-like and steals more craisins. Elsa shoos his hand away.

"Well, yeah. I just - I've spent a lot of time convincing myself it's not a good idea contacting her again. So if I do I'm just going to blame you if it all goes to shit." She frowns at that thought, doesn't like it very much. "What if it all goes to shit?"

Hans laughs into the back of his hand. "Jesus, Els. It's like you're going soft on me."

Elsa throws enough carrots at him that he manages some semblance of seriousness again. "It's important, alright. And I don't want to be weird about it, you know? But. It's been two days and she's got my number but she hasn't called, so - "

"That's because you have to call. You're like the dude in this." Elsa glares at him. He holds up a hand in defense. "I mean, in this situation it's assumed that you're investing less of yourself into it. Like, you're hot and in college and can presumably date college girls. She can't just give one-hundred percent; she doesn't want to seem desperate. So she's waiting you out."

Oh. Well, there's a thought. "It's weird when you actually make sense," Elsa comments.

Hans looks mock-offended. "I am not just a pretty face."

"Yeah, who says you're pretty?"

"Fuck you too," Hans says, and then he makes a dash for Elsa, and Elsa freaks out and ends up knocking the salad bowl off the counter. So they just have shakes and chicken for lunch.

x

Anna doesn't respond to her first couple texts, which Elsa feels is fair enough. She did (accidentally, almost) apply the three day rule in finally attempting contact. She doesn't even believe in that philosophy, but this situation is different for obvious reasons. Either way, sending a text and then spending twenty-four minutes pacing her room when she doesn't get a response might not be the solution.

She's not even a pacer. She doesn't pace. She doesn't leave her life suspended in time as she waits for someone to return her texts. There's always been a sort of distance there, because most people she's interested in wouldn't need to come with a general disclaimer when describing their relationship to friends. Elsa's not one to place a lot of weight on other peoples' opinions, but that's something to think about. Something she probably wouldn't be thinking about if Anna would just text back and her mind wasn't left to wonder.

Eventually, after half an hour, her phone beeps and she looks down at it. And then an anvil drops inside Elsa. Because, yeah, it's a text from Anna but all it says is _i missed you_ and Elsa's not quite sure what to do with that. She thought Anna was open in person, but she's really, truly on a whole other level of transparent. Elsa's practically chatting up the last earnest person in the world, but she can work with that.

_missed you too_. _you get home alright?_ she says, hoping she doesn't give away the fact that Anna's all she's been thinking about. She's still pacing. This is becoming a problem.

Anna texts back _its been two days_ and Elsa isn't sure what that means.

_um...? that's factual._

_little late to ask if i got home okay, don't you think?_

Elsa never wanted to seem to eager, but she also never wanted Anna to think for one second that she's not interested.

_was just making sure. should've checked in earlier._

_yeah. i've been waiting by the phone, but no worries._

Fuck it. Elsa hits the call button and puts the phone to her ear. She can't do this over text. When Anna picks up the phone right away she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I feel like a twat, alright?" she starts with. "I should have called earlier. Just to check in, at least."

Anna's quiet for a moment, then she clears her throat. "Yeah you should have," she says, and Elsa can hear the edge of a mocking grin to it, which. Maybe Elsa doesn't know her that well, but that seems awfully characteristic of her.

Elsa stops pacing and pulls at her lip to keep from smiling, decides to stick to her plan of safety, instead of going on the attack. Anna may be open and expressive, but she's still surprisingly unpredictable. "You're not upset are you?"

"No," Anna says. It takes exactly two seconds for her to cave. "Well, just a little, but only because I thought you were dodging me. And I didn't know if it was okay to call, or if it'd be weird or - "

"Yeah, same," Elsa cuts in. "I mean, I. Um. This is new for me."

Elsa feels her stomach drop when Anna says, "This is new for me too, remember?"

There's a long silence as Elsa stares at a spot on the carpet, the wine stain under the rug that happened last year. She should do something about that maybe.

"Yeah," she says eventually. "I should have thought of that. I'm usually better at this."

"You can make it up?" Anna tries, and Elsa laughs.

"Maybe," she says, mostly to herself, and pulls at her lip again. "Depends on how much I really like you."

Anna giggles and Elsa decides she really likes that sound. "You were more negotiating in person. Is it because my cuteness doesn't come through over the phone? Maybe we should FaceTime."

"You're plenty cute over the phone." Elsa tries not to grin again, she really does. It doesn't work. "You just might get carried away if I keep letting you get the upper hand. You already ran off with my favorite sweater."

"You knew I'd take your sweater. The real question is why you gave me your favorite one."

"Favorite sweater for my favorite girl," Elsa says without thinking about it.

She's surprised when Anna changes directions and says, "I think we should have a little more structure to this, yeah?"

Elsa looks around like her walls are going to tell her what that means. They don't. "What kind of structure?"

"I mean. Am I just the girl you had sex with or are we a thing, because I kind of want to be a thing and not just that one girl, but I really need to see where your head's at on this," Anna says all in one breath.

Elsa finally stops pacing. She wasn't actively trying to get Anna's thoughts on a relationship, but she likes where this is going. "What do you prefer to call us then?"

"Well, I don't know..." Anna trails off. "I mean I've already put you down in my marriage binder as future wife, so it'd be nice to know that we're at least dating."

"Oh," Elsa says. That's a little much. "I mean - "

"I'm just messing with you, Els. On the marriage thing. I would like to be dating, though."

"Dating is nice," Elsa says, a little too fast, but it _is _nice. It at least promises that Elsa gets Anna all to herself - not that she's trying to like, steal her away or smother her or anything - but she'd maybe get a little jealous if there were others. Hopefully there aren't others. "So, like are we. Is it exclusive do you think? Maybe?"

"Um. Are you usually not?"

"No," Elsa says quickly. Shit. "Wait, I mean. I like being exclusive, but if that's something you don't stick to while we're like, just dating then... it's maybe good we're on the same page."

"I haven't considered it. I don't, uh, never date really."

"Oh, well." Elsa pinches her bottom lip between her fingers and clicks her tongue against the top of her mouth. "That's not so bad. I mean, I'm not an expert on anything, just have the basics down, what's good and bad."

"Just, um. Maybe I'm not so sure on the basics, but you can help with that." Anna sort of pauses. "I can be good with instructions, right?"

Elsa smiles and runs her hand over her face because she doesn't know what she's going to do with this girl. "Yes, you can be," she agrees.

"So, just tell me what we're doing and we can go from there."

Right, that seems simple enough. "Well, if we're dating it'd be good to go on a date," Elsa concludes. "And your birthday is coming up, I think. That could be nice. Unless you've got like a family thing."

Elsa can practically hear Anna's smile when she says, "No, I'd love that. I'll actually be home alone on my birthday. I can make you dinner."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Dates?"

"No," Elsa laughs. "I mean you cooking on your birthday. Shouldn't it involve something less effortful for you?"

"But I love cooking," Anna says, innocently enough. "And feeding you is all a part of my seduction plan." Which is not so innocent.

Elsa rolls her eyes and holds back a laugh. "Well, when you put it that way. Guess I don't mind eating."

"We still talking about food?"

"Oh my God," Elsa gasps. "What do I have to do to get you to stop that?"

"I have a few things in mind," Anna mumbles, but before Elsa can respond she perks up and says, "Have to go, though. Lunch is over. Class time."

"Oh, well, later then," Elsa fumbles out.

"Later."

And then Anna hangs up. Elsa sucks in a breath, walks to the mirror and shakes out her bangs. It's weird because she doesn't look any different, but she feels it. Like she's glowing or something. Like she just successfully negotiated a date and dating terms without fucking it up or sounding creepy. Or desperate. That one was important to avoid. There's no recovering from desperate.

But at least now Elsa doesn't have to worry about it.

x

The first time Elsa considers using a strap-on, it's Hans' fault. Entirely. They agree to exchange early graduation gifts on Wednesday, except Hans shows up with a fancy black box and a harness and says, "Here, I got you and Anna a penis," because they've known each other four years and he's still not tired of lesbian jokes.

That's just it, though. Elsa knows it's only one of Hans' dumb jokes, but by Thursday afternoon it's a lot more than that because she's not even sure how to go about asking if she can even use a strap-on with Anna.

It's just that Anna's birthday is on Sunday, so Elsa has two days to sit around and think about her and Anna together and their future. It's not in an obsessive sense, though - she's mainly focusing on constructive details. Like the fact that their relationship started with sex, so it's only right to assume there will be more sex. And, well, Anna was a virgin when they met, and she doesn't know if Anna's open to toys or, like, things that are generally bigger than Elsa's fingers.

Elsa knows she needs to talk to Anna and discuss it. It just seems like such a daunting process, even though by Thursday night she's done everything she can think of on her end. She bought the most conspicuous looking bottle of lube she could find because she's determined to do this right and it says it does all kinds of fancy things and it smells nice and is strawberry flavored (Elsa actually taste checked. It is). And she's thought of ways to set the mood and productive discussion topics and everything the website said would be good. She just wants everything to be perfect. It's a lot to think about and consider, but Elsa's done enough research to feel prepared.

She's also done enough research to be properly turned on, because apparently looking up things about sex with thoughts of Anna is enough to make her horny. She has also got the least inconspicuous looking lube in the world staring at her on her desk and Hans is out for the night, so she knows she has the house to herself.

One minute Elsa's innocently searching the web, and the next she's got the lube in one clammy hand and her laptop in the other. She throws them both on the bed and turns the light off. Then she debates stripping entirely, but ends up only taking her shirt off. She's not wearing underwear anyway, and there's just something about the way the air hits her nipples that... she'll never admit to anyone else. She practically jumps in the bed, over-eager for it. She knows she might be having sex with Anna in a couple days - is _probably_ going to have sex with Anna in a couple days - and that guarantee has her chest heaving before she's even opened something to watch.

She clicks the first thing on the porn site, that is ironically titled "punishing bad students", which, she's not so sure why she thinks that's ironic, too distracted to dwell on it. It begins in a classroom with three girls and one of them starts spanking the other two. Elsa's pretty wet already, but she still takes some time to just lie there, watch the porn and squeeze at her nipples until they're puffy and sore enough that they sting just from the air hitting them. It has her planting her heels in the mattress and moaning a bit after a few minutes.

She slides her hand down her stomach and dips it below her sweatpants, then she just presses hard against herself with the heel of her hand, arches her back just to feel the stretch in her muscles. She closes her eyes and slides a finger inside just as one of the girls on the screen starts eating another one out, and then Elsa hears the girl in the video moan because she gets spanked and she lifts her own hips up instead of pushing her finger in, gets more turned on just from the motion of her hips.

Elsa opens her eyes and the camera zooms in on the girl's ass, how red it is from the spanking. She moves her other hand down and starts playing with her clit, manages to keep her eyes open long enough to see the third girl return with a strap-on and then all she can think of is Anna and then all she can think is _oh fuck_.

Elsa's so focused on coming before the image is gone, that she does. Doesn't even get to use the lube.

She bites down on her lip and turns on her side, is half way to sleep when she gets the idea that maybe she should call Anna. Like, while she's got all the thoughts in her head and the talking points. If she sleeps right away she may have to go over everything again in the morning and not be as prepared as she is now. She reaches out and feels around the bed for her phone, realizes too late that it's a little gross to be touching it, but whatever, she's got more important things in mind.

She dials Anna's number and Anna picks up just as Elsa comes to the realization of three very significant things. 1) She just came and she's still pretty turned on and. 2) Hearing Anna's voice does enough that she has to shove her face in her pillow to muffle how loud she moans, and. 3) She never turned off the porn.

Elsa scrambles to shut her laptop just as Anna asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Elsa says. Shit, her voice is embarrassingly gone and breathy. "I, um. Yeah."

"You sure? It's like one in the morning."

Elsa bites her lip, tries to get her heart down to only having one attack. "Just wanted to check in." Short sentences are nice.

Anna laughs, and that's not helping. "Wanted to see if I was being a good girl?" That's definitely not helping.

Elsa bites even harder on her lip to stop any more potential sounds from escaping. She winces at the pain, then clears her throat when she thinks it's safe to speak. "You should stop saying that," she tries.

Anna only laughs some more. This call was a bad idea. "Why should I?" she asks, and Elsa swallows. "You like it."

"You should stop because I said so."

"Is that an order?"

Fuck, Elsa presses her thighs together. "Maybe you should get to bed? You have school, yeah?"

Anna doesn't respond for a second and Elsa prays she doesn't say anything else ridiculous, but finally she just says, "You're right. Should probably be rested for my test tomorrow. Night Els."

Elsa closes her eyes, relieved. "Night Anna." And then she hangs up.

That maybe was the dumbest decision she's ever made, and she didn't even have to be drunk to make it. She's decided to just toss her phone across the room, but it buzzes, and she's too curious not to see what it says. When she checks it, though, she ends up throwing it anyway because it's just a picture of Anna winking with a text that says, _happy viewing_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings**: [Car Sex].

* * *

"I just didn't turn the computer off, is all."

Hans bites his lip, which would be alright, if he didn't look like he'd lose his composure at any moment. "Well what kind of porn was it?"

That's not even relevant. "It was bad, okay? I don't want to get too into details," Elsa says, burying her face in her arm. Which just looks ridiculous, probably, since she's standing and she knows Hans is still glaring at her even if she can't see him. "Just say something comforting already."

Hans is frustratingly silent, but Elsa finally hears him shuffle his feet, and. "You're a God," he declares, wrapping his arm around Elsa's shoulders and leaning in to nudge her hair with his nose. "And we're all just peasants beneath you."

Elsa drops her arm and rolls her eyes at Hans, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "I somehow knew I'd regret telling you."

Hans frowns. "I meant that, obviously," he says, flicking Elsa's bangs out of her eyes.

"And that's your response?" Elsa asks, tugging on Hans' shirt in return. "You have nothing else to say about the fact that I got off and called her - other than - "

"You're a God," Hans repeats. "Yeah, I know what I said."

He's biting on his lip and his eyes are twinkling, narrowed from the force of the smile on his face. He's completely unbearable. So Elsa pulls away, sinking her shoulders from underneath his arm. "I don't know how I ended up with only you to confide in, when you're an ass about everything."

"You really think I'm an ass?" Hans asks quickly, pulling Elsa back so he can look her in the eyes again.

As if that's actually a question. "Of course you are." She pauses, mostly to gauge Hans' response and watch the little wrinkle he gets right above his brow. It's somehow comforting knowing she can still get under his skin. "I mean, you look out for me most times," she adds before he can complain, "but you're still an ass."

And then he just looks smug again. "Yeah, I'm out volunteering when I could be sleeping. Tell me what kind of asshole does that?" He arches his brow ridiculously.

Elsa laughs and pushes him away, so she can walk around him. "Yeah what kind of person does things just so his resume will look nice?"

"Every person in college," Hans counters. "Who actually wants to be president of Neuro Club, be real. It's the kind of thing you do for your resume that says the most."

"That's not - " Elsa starts, but she doesn't bother finishing because her phone beeps, and she's completely distracted since it's Anna's name that pops up. Suddenly nothing seems more important than Anna texting, not even convincing Hans he's a certified dick. Whatever, priorities. "Anna just texted me," she says offhandedly, more to herself than Hans.

"What's it say?"

"I don't know, haven't opened it. Haven't read it."

She looks up from her phone. Hans takes a long look at her and then he snorts out a laugh. "Afraid it's another adorable selfie that'll make you feel even more guilty about robbing the cradle?"

Elsa turns her face away from him to hide the fact that... he kind of has a point. Well, she wouldn't put it in such a crude way - because she's not necessarily robbing the cradle - but, okay maybe she's not completely over the fact that Anna's a little young. Still. "I never even said I felt like that."

"Didn't have to. You just have a certain level of moral inflexibility that won't let you leave it at just a nice fuck."

"I don't have to prove you're an ass because you can do that all by yourself," Elsa says defensively. She snaps her mouth shut and clenches her phone because she can't figure out herself why she's getting worked up. She knows he's just fucking with her, but it's not alright to reduce Anna to a 'nice fuck'. She wants to say it - would say it - except, well. Except, so far that's all it was.

Hans' face softens, the way it does whenever he pushes too far. "Hey, don't get upset over it," he says. "Average age difference in marriages is like five years, and you and Anna - that's like four and a half."

Elsa shrugs and thumbs the screen of her phone. "So."

"So, for the first time in your life you're below average. And it's a good thing. Just text her back already."

Elsa takes a step away from Hans to distance herself, establish some sort of physical boundary because the room's a little tense. And if she's going to talk to Anna she needs her space. She blushes entirely too much at everything Anna says to hold a conversation in proximity to anyone she knows. "I wasn't not going to text her back," she says, turning away from Hans again. "Just need a moment."

"You need a moment, or you need a moment?" Hans asks, tilting his head.

"Just, like. Five minutes."

"Fine. I'll go get the snacks from storage and when I get back we can go entertain the little brats, alright?"

"Yeah, cool," Elsa says, barely paying attention to Hans at this point.

She manages a nod as he walks off before she opens her phone and reads, _need a ride_, and thinks on it two seconds before she decides to call Anna instead of texting. It's not that she can't respond with a text, just thinks Anna's voice is quite lovely and warm and nice and she needs that right now.

"No background porn this time? Must not be an eventful morning," Anna says after just one ring.

Maybe Elsa didn't _need _to hear her voice. "I don't know why I even talk to you anymore."

"You expected me not to mention it? I'd say you don't know me at all."

Elsa pulls at the end of her braid and starts pacing. "Wasn't porn, just a very intense workout video."

"I don't remember Shaun T. yelling _spank me_ in Insanity."

Elsa covers her face and laughs so hard that there are tears coming to her eyes. "I actually had a purpose, the porn wasn't intentional. I wanted to talk to you about something and forgot to turn it off."

"A little light viewing, hu - "

"Come _on_," Elsa cuts her off. "You can't just give me shit if you expect to get a ride."

Anna curses on the other end. "Wait, let me start over." She pauses for a moment, makes a point of loudly clearing her throat, and - "Hey beautiful," is a lovely way to re-start a conversation. "I really like how you always call when I text."

Elsa presses her ear harder against the phone like leaning into it will actually make her closer to Anna. She's glad that Hans left the room because she's smiling like her mom's picking her up after college finals.

"Yeah," she says. "Well, you said you needed a ride, so thought it was important."

"It is," Anna agrees. "I'm stranded."

"Oh." Elsa's heart skips a beat. "Define _stranded_."

She doesn't quite breathe until Anna replies, "I'd have to sit here another hour if I waited for Mom."

Alright, false alarm. "So, I'm dropping you off at home then?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much of a problem."

Elsa shakes her head. "No, it's no problem. I'm actually not up to much right now," she _lies_.

"You sure? Because there's some guy cleaning up the field, could hitch a ride in his pick-up. I'm sure he'd take care of me."

Elsa squeezes her phone tighter for a moment. Even if Anna's just messing around, she doesn't like the idea very much. "No, I can do it."

"Take care of me?"

"Um. I mean I could pick you up. Like I mentioned. You said you're at a field?"

"Yeah, soccer match," Anna says. "Field's closer to you than anyone else I know."

"Did you win?" Elsa lets herself smile again, and then brings the end of her braid to her mouth and puts it between her lips.

"Yeah, of course. People are willing to pay for my playing, remember?"

Elsa snorts. "You're a little full of yourself there."

"I could be full of someone else right now," Anna says.

Elsa's full-out laughing now, eyes squinted with her hand over her mouth to stifle it. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes. It is."

"I think I'm the one that decides when and if you're full of someone else."

"What's the decision based on?" Anna asks. Her mouth sounds full, like she's chewing on something. "I can be on my very best behavior."

"I'm sure your playing is great," Elsa says, biting her lip, decidedly not indulging that last comment. "Not everyone is as dedicated and disciplined as you."

Anna's silent for a moment, just breathing slowly, calmly on the other end, and then, "Not everyone has someone to properly discipline them."

Elsa's no longer caught off guard by Anna's little things she says, as much as she's just - turned on by it, maybe - but also a certain level of interested. "You should consider yourself lucky then," she says after a while.

She can practically hear Anna _preening _on the other end, and goes to make a joke about it, but - it feels different, like that genuinely made Anna happy. "I already do," she says.

Elsa just laughs. "Text me where the field is and I'll be on my way."

Hans comes in just as Elsa's hanging up, and his perfect timing makes her think maybe he was listening in. But if he was, he doesn't say anything about it, just offers up one of the two big boxes he's carrying. "I'm always amazed at how savage little kids are during feeding time," he says.

"It's because they're not quite human yet." Elsa doesn't bother taking the box from him. Instead she asks, "Think I could borrow your car, have to do something?"

"Is that something Anna?"

Elsa rolls her eyes. Hans' ability to automatically equate everything to sex is slightly admirable. Still, he's only half right. This isn't a sex thing, even if it's driven partially by Elsa's intense want to be between Anna legs again. "It involves her, yeah."

"What's up?"

"She needs a ride home, had no one else to call."

Hans hums. "Not even Kristoff?"

"I - " Elsa pauses. She never even bothered asking that. "C'mon, I'll be back in an hour and then I'll spend the next two making it up to you."

"Or you'll leave me alone to deal with these kids for the next three hours." Hans sounds - slightly terrified actually, and when Elsa doesn't answer, his eyes widen. "Els, you know how I am with kids. I'm only here because of you."

"It's your chance to prove you're not really an ass," Elsa says. "It's the _kind_ of work you do that matters, right?"

"Easy for you to say when you're off to see your girlfriend."

Elsa's body stiffens at that, and she feels the strange need to clarify that, "She's not even my girlfriend, we're just sort of seeing each other."

"But you want her to be," Hans says, and it's not a question. In fact, there's nothing unsure about his tone right now. "You have to at least admit that. You said yourself you even thought about it the night you met."

Elsa blinks at him, just once, and then she can see his mind working, his jaw twitching. She doesn't know what point he's trying to prove here, but he's set on it, not joking around anymore. She's not sure why it matters either way whether she wants Anna to be her girlfriend or not. But then Hans says, "Just don't do your weird push people away thing, alright? From what you say she seems like a good kid; don't fuck it up."

"I won't," Elsa says, softer than she intended. She's not sure how to handle Hans, well, serious. "I - I'm not, haven't been."

"Good, 'cause like - " Hans looks at the floor. "You should be happy and stuff."

Elsa's laugh shocks even her. "Are you just going to be sappy today? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"C'mon, I'm serious here."

Elsa nods. "I know, I know. Sorry, it's just. Weird. Coming from you."

Hans clears his throat. "Yeah, alright. That was, um. Harder than I thought it would be. Being the supportive friend is - a lot of work." He taps his fingers on the sides of one of the boxes and bounces on his toes a little.

Elsa smiles. "You alright? Need a moment to collect yourself?"

"Don't be a tool, I was being nice. To a friend."

"So you'll give up your car? To a friend?"

Hans sighs. "Alright, then. But I expect you back here in an hour."

x

First thing Elsa notices when Anna gets in the car is that she smells like oranges and vanilla and grass and she's absolutely breath-taking. Even in her dirty green and black uniform. Even with her hair ruffled and still a little sweaty.

Anna looks her over as she gets settled in the front seat. "You're dressed like a substitute teacher," she says, and Elsa rolls her eyes. "Interesting outfit to throw on to come pick me up."

"I was doing volunteer work at this kid's center, so - "

"Thought you said you weren't doing anything." Anna smiles, lopsided, eyes intense on Elsa. She's teasing, always teasing, and Elsa's always two steps behind. "That sounds like you lied. You're not setting a very good example."

"Who said I was trying to set an example?"

Anna shrugs, noncommittal. "I don't know. I mean you want me to be on my best behavior," she says, making very unsubtle eyebrow waggles.

"You never turn it off do you?" Elsa asks, and Anna starts laughing. "It's actually a little endearing."

"Who said I ever turned anything on?"

Elsa opens her mouth, and then she laughs instead of saying anything. She's not getting very far going head-to-head with Anna. "I won't bother responding to that."

"Fine, then. You have a bandaid?" Anna asks suddenly.

Elsa bites down on her lip, doesn't respond, but looks Anna over twice - head to toe - before she even notices the large scrape on her knee. The blood mixed with the mud and probably sweat and other germs and bacteria that don't need to be near cuts on cute girls that Elsa likes. "Yeah, you should let me clean that first," she says, pointing with her chin. "Could get infected."

"It's alright, just a scrape."

"It's not just a scrape if you could lose your leg for it."

Anna smirks at that. "I'm not going to lose a leg, Mommy. I think you're overreacting."

Elsa tilts her head just enough to signal Anna to cut the shit, but she still lets herself smile. "I'm just looking out for you. Trying to take care of you. As you put it." Anna blushes. Elsa takes her in for a moment, and then she sighs. "How'd you even do that?"

"Do what?" Anna asks, pulling at her lip, and Elsa gestures toward her knee. "Oh, I don't know. I wasn't exactly trying, it just happens sometimes. Heat of the moment."

"And your coach didn't think to patch it up?"

Anna nods, and then shakes her head. "You're asking these questions that I don't have answers for. But, I do have a scrape and no bandaid."

Elsa turns the key in the car, shuts it off. Then she pops the trunk. "Come around back, then. Have a first-aid kit."

Anna pouts. "I think you'll have to carry me. I'm injured."

Elsa just slaps her shoulder and laughs. "Get out of the car already, goofball."

"Was worth a shot."

Elsa shakes her head and gets out of the car, circles around back and looks through the gym bag in the trunk for Hans' first aid kit. She knows he keeps one, thinks he's too cute for scratches or something. Anna shows up beside her, sits on the trunk with her legs dangling off the edge. "I never pegged you for a SUV person."

"What kind of car would I have then?" Elsa asks, pulling the kit out of the bag.

Anna hums, thinks on it like this is actually something to be considered. "I imagine something small, efficient. Not something that eats gas and attracts loads of attention."

"Maybe I like attention." Anna rolls her eyes, which. Okay. "What makes you think I don't like attention?"

"You showed up to your own party wearing red, when you were obviously looking to get laid," Anna says. "Perfect example of someone who doesn't like attention."

"I just don't like the wrong attention. And wearing green would attract the wrong attention."

"Oh yeah?" Anna says, leaning forward. "So what would you categorize me as?"

Her gaze on Elsa is speculative, hot, flirtatious. Part of Elsa want to turn away from it and just get back in the car, but part of her is eager for that gaze, too, for Anna's complete attention on her. She can't explain it - or rather - she can. But she doesn't want to call it what it is. It's just that she's never been, well, possessive before. That trait's no where near her defining qualities, but it's all she feels around Anna, and it's - maybe a little scary.

Not in a weird way or anything. She's just never wanted all of a person, because that requires some degree of giving all of herself. And that's something she's never been interested in either, but she wants all of Anna and she's willing to stick out her neck a little to have her.

"I like your attention," Elsa says slowly, evenly. She opens an alcohol wipe and leans over Anna's leg. Anna tenses up, visibly, but Elsa just presses the wipe to the scrape and starts cleaning it. "It's pretty nice, actually."

Anna swallows, hands gripping her shorts. "What is?"

Elsa looks up, looks her in the eyes - enough to make Anna even more flustered than she already is. "It's nice knowing that I'm the only thing you're thinking about." Anna looks like she might just melt with that, and Elsa finishes cleaning the scrape and smiles, wide and open. "Not so bad, right?"

Anna's cheeks are red and she's smiling like she doesn't know what to do with herself. "I, uh. What? Yeah."

Elsa laughs and takes out a bandaid and some wrap. "I think this is good for now," she says, laying out the bandaid before she starts wrapping it. "You probably want to clean it some more when you get home, wrap it again."

"I've had scrapes before," Anna says, and - it sounds more reassuring than anything else.

"Maybe I get too concerned about little things when I care about a person," Elsa says softly.

Anna smiles, easily. "Maybe I like that."

Elsa nods. They're quiet for a while, together, while Elsa wraps Anna's leg. She thinks about why Anna acts the ways she does - with her. Why she makes those jokes or says those things that aren't quite jokes, but rather straddling the line between probing for a response and playing it off as something funny. She decides it's because their only real interactions are of Elsa going out of her way to get Anna's attention, and then dragging her off to mark her up and, well. Fuck her. Maybe she's been horribly possessive all along.

"When I asked if, like, you wanted to be exclusive. Only us dating. I didn't mean it in an all or nothing way." It's something she hasn't clarified, but she feels like she should.

"But it is, isn't it? You're not much interested in us dating other people. Specifically me. It was never really an option." Anna doesn't say it like it's a question.

Elsa nods.

Anna grabs the front of her shirt firm enough to tug her forward, but otherwise gentle, and then she's close, close enough for the heat of her body to warm Elsa's skin. She's beautiful, skin looks flawless even though Elsa can tell she spent the last couple hours running around and being rough and hitting things with her head. "Tell me then, Elsa. What makes you so afraid to just say that?"

Everything still feels so new and confusing that Elsa hardly feels prepared to answer the question, and she can tell that Anna is asking, at least in part, for herself. It's reassuring to know that she's not the only one feeling - she can't exactly figure out how to put it - like she's risking something, maybe. Whatever it is, it seems worth it. Elsa puts her hand on Anna's knee, drags it up her thigh.

"I never said I was afraid to say that."

Anna leans forward, her mouth hovering just below Elsa's, their lips just barely touching as Anna reaches her other hand down and moves Elsa's hand further up her thigh, beneath her shorts.

"Hey, Els," she says, her breath hot against Elsa's lips, her skin warm and soft under Elsa's fingers.

"Yeah?" Their mouths are close, so close that Elsa can hardly breathe.

"You're full of shit."

Elsa laughs her way into the kiss, into the sensation of Anna's lips and teeth and tongue pressing against her mouth, warm and wet and soft and sharp all at once, the kiss she's been waiting for ever since Anna stopped being by her side.

Elsa can say she's had more first times than third times in her life, and they're normally terribly awkward; and while the first few minutes of navigating the back of an SUV don't go smoothly - squeezing themselves into the back, the seats being difficult to push down, Elsa hitting her head on the ceiling while taking off Anna's shirt - it's masked by the momentum of the situation, the heat rising between them. Elsa bites Anna's lip and scratches at her sides and Anna moans into her mouth, and it's just how Elsa wants it, Anna giving over all of herself.

But, fuck if she doesn't have to get back to volunteering. Preferably not sweaty and looking just fucked and - shit, but Anna's right there - it's just frustrating.

"I'm supposed to be back in an hour," Elsa says, gripping Anna's hair, tight, to make sure she's paying attention.

Anna sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. "It could be quick."

Elsa considers just not showing back up to work for another two hours, flipping on her back and pushing Anna's head between her legs instead, guiding her mouth where Elsa wants her. There's like - she feels like she's on fire inside, but she knows that's a childish thought. Impulsive. It's not responsible, she signed up to do a job. She promised Hans.

Anna wiggles beneath her, presses her hips up and whimpers. "You're the one that said you were free," she says.

She has a point, Elsa did also say she was free. That's not exactly helping, though. "Stop talking," Elsa says, soft, without really thinking about it.

Anna snaps to it surprisingly fast. Something shifts in her, her body, the way she's looking at Elsa. Makes Elsa feel in control, like everything in the world is just waiting for what she decides to do next. It's all up to her - she can stop if she wants to, pull up and say it's not happening, tell Anna she needs to get back to work.

She's not going to do that, but she could.

She normally doesn't talk much in bed, but it's something about Anna, she finds herself saying things. She can't help it. "You want me to fuck you?" she asks, and Anna's into it - opens her mouth, but Elsa shushes her, so she closes it and just nods instead.

Elsa slides her hand into Anna's shorts and runs her fingers over a light stubble of pubic hair. She drags her thumb through it, raising an eyebrow at Anna expectantly.

"So I shaved," Anna huffs, squirming under Elsa's gaze. "It's no big deal."

"You better have done this so _you_ feel more comfortable," Elsa says, slipping her finger between Anna's lips, where it's wet and hot. "And not because we fucked, or you thought we might fuck again, or anything to do with me really because I said I _didn't have a problem_ with it."

"It wasn't for you, alright?" Anna mumbles, looking away. Elsa rolls her eyes and nudges the front of Anna's shorts down a bit more, circling her finger around her hole for a teasing moment before pushing in slowly. Anna gasps, a whine escaping from her lips, and then she closes her eyes and hums in approval.

"Hey," Elsa says, gripping Anna's hair for her to open her eyes. She presses her thumb against Anna's clit and she moans. She waits for Anna to relax a bit before she adds another finger. She pushes them in deep and cups her hand against Anna. "I want you to rock against my fingers, get yourself off. Think you can do that?"

Anna nods, starts moving her hips. It takes her a second to get the hang of it, but when she does she closes her eyes again, throws her head back as Elsa scratches down her stomach. Elsa works her fingers inside Anna, sets up a steady rhythm as Anna's moans get louder and louder. Her chest starts moving more drastically as she scratches at the carpet of the car beneath her.

Finally Anna's stomach starts shaking, like she's about to break. "Elsa, fuck. _Oh_ \- " she says, and then she whimpers when she comes, wet around Elsa's fingers. When she stops shaking, Elsa pulls her hand out slowly.

"You're so good at that," Anna says after, smiling.

Elsa laughs. "How would you even know?"

"I can feel it can't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not like you have anything to compare it too."

Anna shrugs, like that's not even a real consideration. "Do you want me to go experimenting?"

"I thought we already discussed this," Elsa says, grinning. Anna grabs her shirt and pulls her down, kisses her wet and messy until Elsa's laughing into her mouth. "C'mon now, I actually did promise Hans I'd be back."

Anna pouts. "So, I was thinking spaghetti for our date," she says, shifting beneath Elsa. "I read that it's bad date food, 'cause you can't just eat it in little chunks or something, but it's my best dish."

"Spaghetti is fine. And you really should clean out the scrape, Snowflake."

Anna just smiles, small. "Yeah, alright."

Elsa sighs. "C'mon, gimme the twinkly eyes." Anna's smile broadens and she throws her arm over her face to hide how red her cheeks are. "Alright, good girl," Elsa says. "Lets get you home now."

"Yeah, should hurry," Anna says from beneath her arm. "I kind of wanna beat mom, so I can shower first." She moves her arm down and lifts on her elbows. "Turns out coming home with a hickey doesn't really inspire trust." Elsa blanks and it must show on her face because Anna holds up a hand. "No worries, I just said it was truth or dare. And I picked dare."

"And they believed that?"

Anna laughs. "Mom stopped asking questions."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "We'll discuss this. Later. Tomorrow, over spaghetti."

"That's not a very good present," Anna says. "Talking about my parents doesn't set the mood."

"Well, there's nothing to set the mood for if we don't figure this out."

Anna sighs, exaggeratedly. "Fine, then. Tomorrow."

x

Elsa manages to make it back in an hour and a half, instead of one. Which is alright, and expected. Hans doesn't mind that much, except when he opens the trunk to his SUV and the seats are down and there's mud everywhere, which.

Elsa didn't very much take into consideration.

Hans looks from the trunk to Elsa and back again. "This is not cool."

"I was just uh - I mean. Anna had a cut and I patched it up."

"So her feet got all over my car?" Hans runs a hand through his hair. "Now I have to get a carpet cleaner or something, c'mon Els. How would this even - " He pauses.

Elsa swallows. "So, last day of volunteering," she says, switching the subject.

"You didn't."

"I did not," Elsa agrees.

"This is my car," Hans gestures. "This is my safe place."

Elsa shakes her head. "I'd never - "

"Shhh." He clamps his hand over her mouth. "You're a horrible person and never allowed to call me an ass again."

Elsa laughs and slaps him away. "This doesn't change anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings**: [Elsa feeding Anna, D/s stuff, lip biting, Anna begging, not in that order].

* * *

Elsa thinks she's pretty good with birthdays. It's somewhat of a specialty of hers.

And by specialty, Hans would almost certainly say, she means she obsesses over every little thing being perfect and maybe - sometimes - completely misses the point of having a good time. She's at least self aware enough of this to not completely mess up with Anna's birthday.

Although, well, being self aware doesn't mean she's not obsessing. She has every reason to, considering there's a lot on the line here. It's not just Anna's birthday, it's their first date, their first time they're doing something planned - because the crux of their entire relationship could very well be spontaneity. What if the mood is completely ruined if the sex is premeditated? What if there's nothing beyond the sex? What if everything somehow goes to shit? It's a lot to think about and, honestly, Elsa doesn't want to miss anything.

In fact, maybe she wouldn't say she's obsessing at all. She's just being vigilant. Rightfully.

"But vigilance assumes there's something disastrous to look out for," Hans says, carefully flipping the egg he's cooking. "From what you've been telling me, you've got nothing to worry about."

Elsa shifts in her chair, thankful of her ability to avoid twitching when she's irritated. But her hair's in a tired bun, and her eyes feel heavy and clouded from not enough sleep, so there's no use in pretending she's anything but irritated. She's not a morning person, and neither is Hans, takes a couple hours and cups of coffee for their personalities to actually warm up to causal conversations. Which makes them simultaneously the best and worst roommates.

"It's easy to say that from the outside," she says after a while. "You don't really know anything about anything."

Hans lets out a gruff noise, like he's not quite clearing his throat, but rather stating his disapproval for - whatever it is that he wants to pick a fight with Elsa over. "Your complete irrationality over anything Anna utterly baffles me."

"Oh no, not utterly," Elsa says, rolling her eyes. "I must have really done something wrong this time." She lets herself smile when Hans sighs, then she settles in her chair. "Fine, I get what you're saying. I just can't turn it off, I suppose."

Hans turns from the stove, something sincere in the look on his face. "I think it's safe to say we're adults, yeah?"

"Fairly safe."

"Alright, so." Hans holds up a hand. "And hear me out here. I think you should go about this whole thing in a manner that..." He circles his hand in the air like he's looking for the right words. "Possibly... Suggests... That... you've graduated high school," he finishes quickly, like if he says it fast it'll dim the effect.

It doesn't. "Ouch, that one was right in the dignity."

"Wasn't aimed there," Hans says, turning back to his egg. "It's just an observation of your behavior. Which, I think, tells me you're either insecure - which I doubt you are - or you feel Anna is someone valuable you don't want to lose. Which, also isn't characteristic of you. At least not this early on."

Elsa's a little, shocked really, at the accuracy of his statement. It puts her on edge, oddly defensive, which is becoming a regular occurrence around Hans - specifically this topic. Specifically when she's tired. "Okay, Sherlock, thanks for airing out the conclusions of your deductive reasoning."

"I wouldn't have to be Sherlock if you'd just talk to me."

"Because we're such a good married couple?"

"No, it's - " Hans takes in a long breath, slides his egg on a plate and turns off the stove. He looks off like he's struggling with a speech he's practiced a dozen times in his head, but can't figure out why it's coming out wrong. "Why is she this huge tension point for us, Els? We've never had a problem talking to each other before. But, whenever I bring her up, it's like you just shut the door in my face. I'm your person," he says slowly. "You can talk to me."

Maybe he's been watching a little too much Grey's, but right now Elsa can't decide if she should open up and talk about all the things she's actually worrying about, or if she should stick with something generic.

If she were to break down this entire situation, why she's worrying - and lets be honest, she's been breaking it down since the moment she saw Anna - it would all come down to a number of 'first times in a relationship' for Elsa. It all starts on the surface really, and works its way in. Elsa's been slowly compiling a mental list that currently looks somewhat like this:

1\. Anna's attractive, she's cute and funny. But cute and funny has never really grabbed Elsa low in the gut like, typically, confident and sexy has. She doesn't know where to categorize this attraction.

2\. It struck her a few days ago that this isn't just a physical thing anymore, maybe. That Anna's got her wrapped around her little finger because she's kind and thoughtful and hilarious and snarky. It's all a bit disconcerting, but not as disconcerting as the next thing on the list, which.

3\. She's being possessive. Openly. As in she's making it very clear how much she wants Anna.

4\. Also, despite the entirety of her search history for the past however many days, she's never actually considered any sort of relationship dynamics other than what she'd deem typical. But all of that's changed - partly thanks to the internet, mostly thanks to Anna - and she's been doing research and printing things out and considering venturing into new territory that she has to somehow manage to talk to Anna about.

Her interest mostly started with how Anna takes to any direction Elsa gives, how she immediately responds to any sort of praise, how she looks at Elsa whenever she talks during sex - like the sound of her voice is the most important thing in the world.

Elsa's always felt like she lacked a fair amount of control in her life, like she's skirted by mostly shut off and low-key. It's not like attention isn't her thing, it's just. She's afraid of it, having it in a negative way. But it's different with Anna, like she wants control and she wants attention, and Anna's giving her both. Now she just needs to know what to do with it.

Anyway, the list actually goes on quite a bit, but the gist of it's that it's a lot for even her to take in, let alone dishing it off on someone else. So she decides on sticking with a generic response. "I just don't want to jinx it, you know? It's like I... I don't know. I smile when I think about her," she says, more open than she intended.

"Yeah, I get that. But don't you think you're being a little too superstitious? It's not like she's going to vanish."

Elsa can't hold back her laugh. "Right, because people don't perform disappearing acts every day. You should tell that to all the girls you never call back."

Hans huffs, like it's draining him having this conversation. It never ceases to amaze Elsa how dramatic he is. "Are you enjoying being this difficult?" Hans asks flatly.

"Sorry, I -" Elsa holds up an apologetic hand. "It's just a rough morning. But, I get what you're saying. It's reassuring." She nods, convincing herself the more she talks. "I'll try not to mess this up with weird over-planning."

"Good," Hans says, taking a bite of his egg. "You don't have to be so controlling all the time."

"I don't have to be what?" Elsa says sharply, staring him down.

She's learned to expect a certain amount of teasing from Hans, brace herself for random statements and half-hearted insults, but this one is new. He's never flat-out called her controlling, which she'd normally just add to the stockpile of traits he assigns her, except Anna seems to have gotten the same conception from one thing or another, and she'd like to know how.

"Controlling," Hans says slowly. "It quite literally means you like to determine the behavior of things. Of people. Everything around you, to be exact."

"Maybe I do like being in control, but I'd hardly - "

"That statement shouldn't have a maybe in it. You couldn't have it any other way," Hans interrupts, which is just about Elsa's limit for arguing, so she just glares at him until it gets awkward enough that he drops the whole thing. "So, what'd you get her anyway?"

"Huh?"

"I mean for her birthday. Isn't it a bit presumptuous to think sex with you is a good enough present?"

"Jesus Christ," Elsa huffs. "I didn't assume that. Don't be an ass."

"Well, you don't have sex in the back of my car."

Elsa clears her throat very audibly. "So you're really going to bring that up again? Get over it already."

"It was yesterday," Hans says, voice straining, practically knocking his plate off the counter. "See what I mean? We can't talk about anything you do with Anna without it becoming this... this - " He puts his hands in the air close together and then rapidly pulls them apart like an explosion. "I'm always an ass; you're just normally okay with it. You used to even laugh a little."

"This is different," Elsa says looking at her hands. "I want your support on this. I have a feeling it'll be hard getting it elsewhere." Hans keeps angling his head earnestly to catch Elsa's eye, until finally she breaks. "Alright it's not exactly something I can throw out at a dinner party without a disclaimer. Like, pass the salad - by the way I'm dating a high schooler. So it'd be nice if I didn't have to defend myself all day with you. Even if it's all in good fun for you."

"Of course I'm supportive, it'd be weird if I wasn't being an ass about it. Just imagine that."

"I can't."

Hans snorts. "My point exactly."

"Fine," Elsa sighs. "But can you stop with the preteen and the robbing the cradle, and I'm pretty sure you called her a toddler last night."

"I was still a little sore about the car when I said that one," Hans points out. "Rightfully, I think."

"But, okay already. I get it - she's young; let's not beat a dead horse over it." Elsa breathes out, feels like she's releasing weight that's been building up over the past few days. "And I didn't get her anything," she says after a while. "But not because of what you said. I figured I'd just ask what she wants, haven't really known her that long."

"What would you even get for people you haven't known long?"

Elsa shrugs. "Gift cards, maybe?"

Hans scrunches up his face. "Oh, that's a little awkward. Like, 'hey, here's a gift card to a place I'm not sure you visit'."

"There's always the generic gift card to anywhere."

"Like the little Visa cards?" Hans laughs. "Then you're just like a Grandma at Christmas time."

"Exactly," Elsa agrees. "That's why I think just asking her flat-out is the safest route."

"So what exactly are you planning to do? For her birthday." Hans taps the side of his head with his index finger. "Just curious."

Elsa smiles and stands from her chair. She should get some more sleep before she has to be presentable. Plus, she just has a feeling she'll need to be well-rested. "If it doesn't involve your car, it shouldn't concern you."

x

Elsa spends majority of the drive to Anna's house without the radio on. She needs time to think some things through, and silence is good for that, but it also lets her mind wander. She keeps slipping back to Hans saying she's not acting like an adult, and getting that feeling that apparently only the French know how to describe, _L'esprit de l'escalier_, or something. Mostly because there's a hundred things she could have responded to Hans' high school comment with.

For one, she's not acting like a high schooler, and Hans' a bit of a dick for even suggesting it. There's a difference between experiencing something new, and being a kid about it. She's just responding as best she can to a foreign situation, not going out of her way to blow things out of proportion. And who says she's not allowed to have one of those Taylor Swift 'Fifteen' crushes where kisses make her head spin and she dances around her room after dates and paces when she's on the phone and can't stop smiling, anyway?

It's not like she'd tell someone about it or do it in front of people, but she's allowed to feel that way if she wants to.

Hans is just weird or jealous that she found someone, Elsa concludes.

She doesn't give it much thought after that, can't think straight anyway. She's got bigger things on her mind, like a backpack with lube and a sex toy and print outs of most of the research she's done in the past few days, and a speech in her head, but also on her phone (in case she freezes up). Because opening up and saying maybe you're not completely uninterested in spanking someone is hard enough already, without the added bonus of one partner being nearly completely inexperienced. Not to mention this all may turn out to be unnecessary and over-reaching and maybe Anna just wants to feed her dinner and not have sex, like most actual first dates, and be a typical couple. Like, they might have started out too fast and unconventional, but it's not too late for things to change, for them to take it slow.

It's all entirely possible.

And Elsa honestly doesn't want to over think this, wishes she could slow everything down in her mind until she can make sense of this whole thing. But every time she thinks of anything she's done with Anna her heart races and her chest clenches, and that kicks everything into overdrive again.

All in all, she makes it to Anna's house with her mental state fairly not in tact.

Still, she's mostly calm and collected when she gets out of the car, dressed casually in tight jeans and a quarter sleeve t-shirt. Anna, on the other hand, looks nothing short of breath-taking when she opens the front door.

She's wearing a short black skirt, obviously meant to be more than just a fashion statement, and her shirt doesn't quite cover her full stomach and - Christ, why would a person who's built like this ever wear a full shirt or jeans? She's got abs, for fucks sake and toned legs and hard nipples and a small bruise on her thigh that Elsa didn't notice yesterday, but would very much like to ice.

The best part, though, is that Anna's happy to see Elsa. She doesn't actually speak, but the way she's looking at her - like she's shining brighter than the sun - says it all. She's wearing this expression like she's surprised and excited and relieved that Elsa didn't stand her up on her birthday, of all days. Which would never happen, since in one week Anna's managed to suck Elsa into her world completely and willingly. But she still somehow makes it seem like she's the one that's lucky to have Elsa. Which can only mean that Anna's obviously destined for greatness.

Elsa steps into the house and shuts the door behind her, drops her backpack on the floor. She doesn't bother looking around before she pulls Anna in and kisses her deep and slow. Anna clenches her small hands on Elsa's hips and presses herself to Elsa's front. She needs so much it's pouring out of her, in the way she's kissing Elsa, in the way her hands are shaking. Anna's skin is hot to the touch, and Elsa lets her nails dig in on the small of her back as she drags them down to her hips.

She doesn't know if it's proper etiquette to grope someone's butt, but Elsa isn't exactly going for polite here. She just drops both hands on Anna's ass and squeezes, moaning a little when she feels Anna's not wearing any underwear. Anna makes a breathy sound and grinds harder against Elsa. She's actually not wearing any underwear - actually invited Elsa to her parents' house for their first date with the intention of having sex. Elsa definitely wants to keep her.

She grabs hold of Anna's hair and pulls her away gently, to at least stop her from kissing Elsa like she'll die if she doesn't. Anna opens her eyes quickly and bites her lip like she's somehow trying to preserve the feeling.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" Elsa asks, giving Anna's ass a squeeze and watching her eyes flutter shut. She's going for teasing, but falls somewhere between breathless and weirdly authoritative.

One of them seems to be working for Anna. She bites harder on her lip and shifts her weight from one leg to the other, then she buries her face in Elsa's neck before mumbling, "Didn't put any on today."

"Why?" Elsa repeats, tightening her grip in Anna's hair. Anna whines a little, but now that she's breathing hard against Elsa's neck, it's easy to tell that she's into it. Elsa can't stop touching her, excited by every new thing she figures out.

"I didn't want to," Anna tries again. Her breathing sounds more frantic by the second, hands twisting so hard in Elsa's shirt, that the fabric is starting to squeeze tight around her waist. "Please Els, I have to finish cooking."

Right, the food. Elsa's forgotten all about that. She's never been the one to get treated on someone else's birthday. She's not sure what exactly Anna is angling for here. But then again, Anna did offer to cook, seems like she even enjoyed the idea of making food for Elsa. And now she's just standing here in no underwear, gorgeously turned on and begging to finish the dinner.

"No, tell me why," Elsa asks, and this time she slips her hand under Anna's skirt and squeezes her ass right over her bare skin. Anna outright moans.

"Wanted you to fuck me," she huffs.

Elsa doesn't know what answer she was expecting, but she definitely wasn't prepared for that one. "Yeah?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I - just. Fuck, been thinking about it all day. _Please_, Els," she moans, and shit this is a danger zone. Anna's voice is getting thirty percent breathier and fifty percent needier.

Anna keeps saying please and - it's not the fact she's saying it, but rather the way she says it, like she likes asking, like she likes hearing herself beg, wants to ask even if she isn't going to get her way. Elsa's definitely in trouble.

It's a wonder she's still on her feet, with how unstable she feels. And it's not helping that Anna keeps rubbing herself all over her, like maybe she could just absorb Elsa if she tried hard enough. It's too much at once.

"Guess we should get to celebrating then," she says awkwardly, pulling Anna away from her. "Where are we eating?"

Anna trips over her own feet, but manages to pull Elsa in the right direction. She's still clumsy about it, hands all over Elsa and she keeps leaning in for more kisses, but once they reach where they're eating Anna snaps away and starts fiddling with her hands. She looks otherwise completely satisfied with herself, which is appropriate, considering the room's immaculate. The lighting is perfect and the table is made up, but what Elsa really notices are the candles. Four of them, lit, and arranged around the room, and one on the table. They're scented from the smell of it.

"Wow," she says, gesturing. "This is my first candle date."

Anna grins up at her. "Yeah, candles are very calming, actually. I read it somewhere."

"Calming?" Elsa asks. She looks over Anna slowly, how she's flushed and still fiddling with her hands. How she keeps blinking up at Elsa like she needs reassurance. Elsa pulls her in and runs a thumb over her arm. "Are you nervous about, like. This?" She points between them.

Anna bites her lip and nods. Elsa responds by kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't be, this isn't an awkward first date. I think we're beyond properly acquainted with each other."

Anna relaxes a bit (and it probably has everything to do with the candles, and nothing to do with Elsa's hand running through her hair). After a few seconds of standing around, she finally calms down enough to break away and push Elsa toward a chair. "The food's not done yet, you have to sit here."

"What for?" Elsa asks immediately, nudging Anna's shoulder and hooking an arm around her waist. "It's your birthday, I want to help out."

Anna pulls away, looks very serious, very sure of herself - if it weren't for the way her fingers are lingering in the material of Elsa's shirt. "I'm cooking for you, not the other way around."

"I won't cook then, just watch," Elsa says, clasping her hands behind her back as a show of good faith. Anna's not budging, so Elsa brings out the big guns and starts pouting. "C'mon, you can't leave me in here all alone."

"You're just going to be distracting, and I'll end up burning something." Elsa's only defense is to keep pouting until she gets her way. "Oh my God, you're shameless," Anna says, pinching her lip. "Fine, just stay out of the way, alright? The kitchen's a dangerous place for clumsy blondes who trip over air in their own kitchen."

"Those were different circumstances," Elsa defends, now that it's important she impresses Anna with her ability to not fumble around the kitchen. "I'm perfectly capable, even made a whole batch of profiteroles recently."

"Oh that's the one that..." Anna trails off, then presses her finger to her mouth and makes an exploding noise, but her eyes are glued to Elsa's lips. Elsa can't help but lick them. "Explodes in your mouth?"

Elsa actually pulls at the collar of her shirt. It's unexpectedly intense, and her automatic response is to laugh it off. Then Anna's eyes dart up from her lips. "Anyway, that's pretty cool. Make them for me sometime?"

"Yeah, of course. If I'm allowed to cook."

Anna frowns. "Don't say it that way. I want to do this for you, want to impress you. So let me. Just this once."

Instead of a cheesy 'you always impress me', Elsa just ducks down and kisses Anna. When she pulls away it takes all the strength in the world not to lean down again. "Fine, then. I'll stay out of your way."

She still follows Anna to the kitchen, though, just to peek in. It's nice, dark marble countertops and stainless steel everything. The entire house is nice, in fact. Looks like something straight from a magazine, except the real centerpiece isn't the house itself, it's Anna. Especially when she puts on her purple half apron with little white ruffles, and it's the easiest thing in the world to imagine her wearing nothing but that.

Elsa's made no progress sorting through all the things on her mind since she came through the door, and Anna's not helping that at all.

She's just. Staring. Unapologetically. But Anna is too. She can feel it without seeing it, like fire on her skin. When she actually does manage to look up, Anna's both chewing and tapping on her lower lip, but the corners of her mouth are pulled up into a smirk. She knows exactly what she's doing.

Elsa's stuck to her spot and the only thing she can think to say is, "I like your apron."

It only makes Anna smirk even harder. "Didn't notice," she says slowly, giving Elsa a pointed look. Elsa probably is better off staying in the dining room, this is just torture.

"Well, I'll be in there until you finish up, alright?" Anna nods, only slightly disappointed, but nothing productive would come from Elsa staying in there while she's trying to get cooking done.

It's not long before Anna comes from the kitchen with actual serving plates and neatly arranges them on the table, before standing back to inspect. Something smells absolutely amazing and Elsa cant decide if it's the spaghetti or the perfectly baked sweet rolls, maybe it's the salad, even. Or all of the above.

"You like it?" Anna asks, effectively stopping Elsa from gaping at the table.

"It looks great," Elsa says, taking a seat. Which is a terrible understatement, but she's having a problem with words right now. She clears her throat. "I mean, it's perfect."

Anna melts at that, face brightening up, and then she can't stop smiling as she serves Elsa fancy spaghetti on cute little plates with garnishes and chats her up about school and soccer and colleges and summer trips. Elsa wouldn't openly say Anna charms her pants off, but she does count the number of times Anna makes her smile, and they're well into the double digits by the time Anna decides it's time for 'official date questions'.

And by that she means, "So you live with that guy? The one who kissed you?"

"Yeah, that's Hans," Elsa answers, swirling what's left of her spaghetti around. "Moved in together at the start of second year."

"I don't like that guy, Elsa." She waggles her finger for emphasis, and Elsa knocks it out of the way before she burns it on the candle. Anna doesn't even thank her for saving her life. "You two go around kissing all the time? Or is it just at parties in front of lots of people?"

Elsa laughs into her hand. "You don't really think that do you? Hans is, um - " How does she put this. "He's - "

"Scummy?" Anna asks, eyes narrowed. "I hope he knows I kick really hard."

"Hey, no need for name calling. He's the main person jumping on the _ElsaandAnna_ bandwagon."

Anna nearly buries her face in her glass of water. "Are we really best described as one entity now? I think I like that, but my name should be out front."

"Alright, since it's your birthday." Elsa pushes her plate away and leans forward on the table. "Can I ask a question?"

Anna shrugs. "Anything you want?"

"Have you really been in no relationships?" she asks, mostly because she's genuinely interested, not because she's trying to gage the competition.

"Well, it's um. I was a camp counselor last summer," Anna says. Which isn't where Elsa assumed this was headed, but she's flexible. "There was another camp counselor. A girl. And we sort of had a thing. It's a little hard to explain."

"Oh." Elsa inhales, reflexively. "What kind of thing?"

Anna bites her lip, looks away for a moment, then back to Elsa. "Well, being a camp counselor is pretty shitty for hooking up. No free time or privacy or like, room for anything serious. So, pretty much, all we could manage were rushed kisses and some touching, but. We sort of made up for that by talking. All the time, about what we wanted to do to each other."

Wait. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. And it was pretty shy at first, naturally. Like she whispered 'I wanna kiss you' during breakfast, and it just. Things took off from there. By the time we reached the point where she started like, not just saying what she wanted to do, but telling me what she wanted me to do, I'd learned a lot. About myself, mostly. What I really like."

Elsa feels an unstoppable grin spread across her face, she can't help it. "Are you telling me you were a naughty camp counselor?"

Anna blushes and bats her hand at Elsa. "No, stop that."

"It's fascinating, like. On the outside you're this All-American girl, but no one knows how obscene you are."

"What?" Anna gulps, nearly choking on her water. "Says the girl who looks like she's etched in marble, but she's really just a giant goofball who's really careful and thorough during sex..." She trails off. "That was supposed to be an insult but it came out wrong."

"I like that you're secretly obscene," Elsa assures her. "Is that why you're so cheeky?"

"Was always cheeky. Just figured out how to use that to pick up hot college girls. I think it worked out pretty well for me."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I picked you up."

"You can think what you want, but we both know what actually happened."

There's A Moment, when Anna leaves the room and comes back with homemade chocolate fudge stacked neatly on a plate. She hovers in the doorway to the dining room and crooks her finger in a come here motion, and Elsa has to cross off number one on her list because Anna is so much more than cute and funny and she doesn't know if that's a good thing for her heart, since lately it's been working over time more often than not.

But of course she gets up since she'd follow Anna just about anywhere. Thankfully it's just to the living room where Anna, very unceremoniously, pushes her onto the couch. She puts the fudge next to them and climbs on Elsa's lap, straddling her.

Then There's A Moment.

Anna puts her hands behind her back and sits back a little, then she ducks her head and asks, "Can I have some fudge?"

Elsa licks her lips and nods before saying, "Yeah, sure." Then she waits a few seconds, but nothing happens. Anna doesn't move, just tilts her head slightly and that's when Elsa gets it. She reaches up and tangles a hand in Anna's hair, tugs at it so she lifts her head and then her neck is just open and in front of Elsa and so, so tempting. She can see the way Anna's throat moves when she swallows, and it just makes her want to leave little marks all over it. But that can wait, first thing's first. "You want me to feed you?"

"Yeah, I - Please," Anna breathes out.

Elsa takes the piece of fudge off the very top and twists it slowly in her fingers, then she looks up at Anna and drops her hand from her hair, down to rest on her wrists behind her back. She makes sure to slowly flex her fingers over them. "Do you like this piece?"

Anna's eyes brighten and she nods so eagerly that her bangs flop carelessly over her forehead. Elsa lifts up and kisses her, notes how wide she opens her mouth just for her tongue, and suddenly this is just as important to Elsa as it is to Anna.

So she leans back, watches how wet and amazing Anna's lips are, and then she taps them with the tip of the fudge. Her first observation is that Anna's lips are bright pink and beautiful. Her second observation is that Anna's eagerness will more than likely be the death of her.

Her mouth instantly falls open and she licks her tongue out slowly over the fudge before she takes half of it in her mouth and bites into it. Elsa skips a breath entirely, then she just shoves the other half in her own mouth, to distract herself from what's in front of her. It sort of works, except when Anna's done chewing she just starts shifting her hips on Elsa's lap and letting out little whimpering noises.

Elsa can't. Keep up, mostly. But, then again, she doesn't have to keep up.

The other times they've had sex everything's felt rushed, or she couldn't think straight. But everything is so clear right now and, most importantly, they have time. Elsa doesn't have to rush anything, could take all night if she wanted to.

And Anna would probably let her.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: [there are magical sex dice (without the magic, lol get baited), D/s (heavy power play), talking about relationship stuff (the beginnings of kink negotiation/exploration, but not quite), and lube+fingers+mouth].

* * *

This is usually the part where Anna whines a little and squirms a lot. This is not usually the part where she pulls away and says, "I got us a present."

Elsa follows her without thinking about it, pulling her back in and wrapping her arms tight around her waist. "But it's not even my birthday. It's yours."

"It's more of a present for me than it is for you," Anna says, placing little kisses all over Elsa's face and effectively getting her to detach herself. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I'll love it."

"But an Anna is my favorite present, and I already got one right here," Elsa says, shamelessly rubbing her face in Anna's breasts. Anna doesn't even push her away, just runs her fingers through Elsa's hair.

It seems like it's working, so it's shocking when Anna pulls Elsa's head up and stays on track. "You get me and the present. How's that sound?"

"Too good to be true?"

"I'm really excited for it," Anna says, putting her chin in her hands and batting her eyes at Elsa. She should have gotten rid of her while she had the chance. Anna is going to be the death of her.

"Alright lets see it then." Elsa helps her off her lap and sends her away.

When Anna comes back she's just clutching a couple of dice in her hand and a sheet of paper. She hands the dice to Elsa and sits on the edge of the coffee table across from her. Elsa's immediately interested.

For starters, they're not regular dice. They're larger than normal and red with white writing. One has the usual dots on it, and the other has - oh. "Anna does this say fingers on it?" Elsa twists it again and scrunches up her nose. "And place? I don't get it."

"It's. They're - " Anna blushes and runs a hand over her face. "They're, uh, sex dice. For. Like. Kinks. Sort of," she whispers. Elsa just blinks. Anna clears her throat and keeps going. "I figured - thought maybe you'd be interested." She bites her lip as soon as the statement's out, awkward but hopeful.

Elsa should have known this was where this was headed. Plus there's the fact that one side of the die says spanking, and there's really no confusion around what that means. She thought it was common for sex dice to have an action and a body part, not a word and a number. But then again she's starting to know Anna, and Anna isn't common.

Still, Elsa comes up short. She's quiet for a moment. She didn't expect... this, but. Honestly she brought all the research, but hardly expected the conversation to even come up. But this is at least better than going over printouts and having a lengthy technical discussion about terminology and such. Even though that actually has to happen at some point. It can probably wait for now. Dice are a lot less awkward. "I - uh, we've been kind of toying around it for a bit, so of course I'm interested, but." She takes a deep breath. "Maybe we - not the spanking thing. Just yet."

Anna brightens up immediately like she just heard it's Christmas. Or her birthday. "We can always re-roll if it's something we don't - aren't ready for," she says, nodding enthusiastically. "It's all about us exploring. Really."

"Are you, um. You sure? I mean, you sure you want to do this sort of thing?" The dice feel hot in Elsa's hands. Heavy. Feels like everything she's been thinking about recently is only moments away from happening, but she needs to be certain they're on the same page. "Because you know I'm fine with just kissing and having normal, lazy birthday sex. I - you shouldn't feel like you have to do anything extra."

"I don't," Anna says, wrapping a hand around Elsa's wrist and running her thumb over her hand. It's oddly intimate. "That's not what..." She takes a deep breath. "The moment we first kissed I felt – I knew that it's gonna be a thing that, like, I wanted to keep doing. And when you said you wanted me all to yourself it hit me how much you wanted this too, and I was – am afraid that you think I'm doing things to please you because I'm young or inexperienced, but. That's not it. I wouldn't pretend to want something I don't."

Okay. Alright, Elsa needs a minute to stomach all of that. "Anna I wouldn't even entertain this if I thought that was happening. You've been pretty fucking clear, like. I know what you want." She turns her hand so their fingers clasp together. "I guess it just comes down to us both being a little inexperienced. We shouldn't feel like we have to prove anything. It should be clear it's something we're both doing that we, uh."

Anna squeezes her hand, and grins. It's actually comforting. "That's why we're doing this weird thing called communicating," she jokes, "I hear it's popular in adult relationships."

"Not as much as you'd think." This is the most communicating Elsa's ever done, or planned on doing for that matter. But, while they're at it, she might as well get one thing off her chest. "Look, I know you wouldn't jerk me around, but I get the appeal of sleeping with someone older and - "

"Elsa it's definitely not like that," Anna cuts her off, standing to climb into Elsa's lap. She leans down to nudge her shoulder with her forehead like her instinct is to be touching Elsa. "I don't have an older woman thing, I have a you thing. I know the party thing seemed, well. I wasn't even at the party looking for college girls; I just went cause some other prospective students said I should go and I was mostly hoping to hit it off with one of them."

Elsa's eyes widen. "There were other high schoolers at our party?" Wait, that wasn't the important part of that statement. "You were - "

"That's not the point," Anna says quickly. "I'm saying I like you because you're funny and caring and you get me. I'll want you when I'm nineteen and when I'm twenty-four, alright? And if you're still skeptical about the age thing, you should know I was second guessing even talking to you. I was gonna turn around, but then you tripped and I started laughing and you saw me. I didn't like, scout you out for being older and sexy."

Elsa didn't know how much she needed to hear that. She told herself it wasn't an issue, but there was still the thought lingering there. She can at least relax a little more now. "You mean you didn't see me around campus and set up an elaborate scheme?" Elsa frowns. "I'm kind of disappointed."

"You don't even live on campus," Anna laughs. "Where would I see you?'

Elsa shrugs, pulling Anna in closer. It feels like time."Why weren't you going to talk to me? I thought we had something?"

Anna snorts. "Have you seen yourself? You're not exactly easy to approach. Of course, unless you face-plant right before a conversation."

"You make fun of me for tripping, but it's almost like, the reason we're together."

"It doesn't make you any less clumsy."

"Yeah, but." Elsa hums. "That just reaffirms the fact that I'm the one that got you. Even if it was with my seductive tripping skills."

Anna only sighs. "Are you really so crazy that you can't see how much I got you."

"Uh."

Anna bites her lip and moves the fudge next to them from the couch to the table, then she slips off Elsa's lap and nuzzles up next to her. "So we agree that you're crazy and I want you to kiss me right now and then fuck me?"

"I'm not crazy, I was saying that you weren't - "

Anna kisses her then.

Elsa leans into it immediately, wrapping her hand around Anna's neck so her fingers tangle in her hair. She parts her lips, fitting perfectly against Anna's mouth. Anna sighs when Elsa licks out against her lips. It sends a heat through her that make her toes curl. She's always known she felt strongly, but this is different.

Anna is - she feels closer. There's less confusion surrounding their relationship. They're getting closer to figuring out what they want.

Elsa licks her tongue into Anna's mouth, and then places a hand on her chest and pushes her down against the couch. She crawls half on top of Anna kissing her deep and hard and then their legs get tangled a bit awkwardly. Anna shifts like she's trying to get more of Elsa touching her, but somehow that leads to Elsa's leg slipping between Anna's thighs and - Christ, Anna's back arches at the contact and her legs clench around Elsa.

They'd been talking so long that Elsa forgot Anna isn't wearing any underwear. She stops kissing Anna and freezes long enough for Anna to open her eyes, looking confused. Her mouth's hanging open and her lips are kind of puffy. She leans up to kiss Elsa again, but Elsa just pushes her back down. "I think now's a good time to roll the dice, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright," Anna agrees.

Elsa lifts a little and slides between Anna's legs. Figures Anna's abs are a good enough rolling surface. But it hits her that she doesn't actually know what the numbers mean. Or what the rules are for that matter.

Anna lifts the crumpled paper in her hand as if she's responding to Elsa's thoughts. "Instructions."

Elsa takes it and looks it over. Okay, so the 'word die' is the word or action that has to be carried out, and the 'number die' is sort of the instructions for how to do it. Alright, seems simple enough. "So, I'm rolling?"

Anna nods. "Yeah, since it's my birthday and all."

Right. "So, whatever I roll I have to to do to you, then?"

"Yup."

Elsa looks back at the paper and then she gulps. "It says if it lands on fingers, the number die tells how many fingers I have to use to make you come." Anna nods like that sounds good to her and Elsa waves the paper in the air. "What if it lands on six?"

Anna nods again, and then, "Oh. Oh. That's um. Maybe that can be interpreted a bit liberally?"

"Like?"

"I don't think it's really a like, all in, situation. Unless we want it to be." Anna blinks and looks around like she's lost. She shrugs. "I don't, um. Five and six can be off limits in every category for now. Sound good?"

That's fair enough, less challenging is good for now. Elsa tries to think of any more potential problems but doesn't come up with any. It's surprisingly hard being thorough when she's this turned on. It all feels like it's in the moment. She does recognize that there's a certain level of comfort in preparation, but right now she feels like she's as ready as she'll ever be. "Alright, I'm gonna roll now," she says, patting Anna's stomach. "Try to hold still."

Anna smiles and taps her fingers on her chest excitedly. Elsa makes a show of winking and blowing on the dice. She's going to roll something good, she can feel it.

She lands on _3_ and _Coming_, which makes them both grab the instructions page at the same time, nearly ripping it. Elsa manages to slap Anna's hands away, but the instructions aren't particularly daunting. Which is good. Elsa likes starting with simple things.

"Says here that the number die signifies the number of times I gotta make you come. Pretty self explanatory." Elsa keeps reading down the instructions. "Oh, says I have to achieve this number before I'm allowed to come. That's no fair," she pouts.

"Not feeling up to it?"

Elsa ruffles her hand through Anna's bangs. "Course I am. Anything for my girl. It should be easy enough."

Anna swallows, chewing on her lip. She clears her throat and tangles her fingers together. "Um, you could - not make it easy, maybe," she says, her voice sounding small. "Like. It's good when you, um - " Shit, Anna squeezes her legs around Elsa's waist and sighs, blinks like her minds getting foggy. She shouldn't be getting this turned on just talking about it. "Want you to order me around. Want to feel like I deserve it."

Elsa blinks, then. "Oh." It's strange how much she already gets Anna. But then again it's all starting to add up - Anna cooking her food and getting a gift and not wearing any underwear. Birthdays are usually when people get showered in attention, but Anna doesn't want it just given to her, she wants to earn it. She's thought this whole night through in a way that Elsa hadn't even considered until now. It somehow makes her feel - oddly proud of Anna. Just wants to scoop her up and sprinkle kisses all over her face. But that'll have to wait until after. For now - can't make it easy. "Alright, I. I think I can do that."

Anna nods, closing her eyes. "Good," she mumbles.

"Okay." Elsa feels like her mind is working a thousand miles an hour. She puts the dice and the instructions aside. "Okay." She squeezes Anna's shoulder to get her to open her eyes again. "You do know we can stop whenever you want, yeah? You just have to say so."

"Do you mean like a safeword?" Anna says slowly.

Elsa shakes her head. "Not just yet. For now, if you say you want to stop at any point, we will. No special word needed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Elsa nods. She thinks she's covered everything. "Alright." Anna grinds her hips up against Elsa, but Elsa pulls back, shuffles out of Anna's reach, looks away and rubs her temples like she's really concentrating. Anna catches on that they're starting and folds her hands over her stomach. Elsa can feel Anna's eyes on her, attentive.

She's never ordered anyone around, per se. But she'll see how this rolls out.

When she looks back to Anna she tries to leave her face and posture as blank as possible. She hears that's one of the hardest things to do in acting, so. She has very low expectations for herself. But however it is that she looks, it must be working for Anna because Anna swallows hard and her breathing picks up.

Elsa stands from the couch and starts to undo her belt, slowly. "When are your parents getting home?" she asks, making sure to keep her voice flat.

Anna takes a second before she responds, like she has to choose her words carefully. "Tomorrow. Noon."

"And they trusted you at home alone all this time?" Anna nods. Elsa laughs a bit harshly and considers commenting on what her parents don't know, but that feels a little too close to home, so instead she says, "So that means we have all night, at least." She slides her belt the rest of the way off and Anna looks away.

"You think it's going to take that long?"

Elsa shrugs and sighs like she has better things to do with her time. "I don't know. That's entirely up to you. But the longer this takes, the longer I have to wait for my turn." She folds the belt in half in her hand and squats down next to the couch so she can look Anna in the eyes straight on. "So how do you think I want this whole thing to go?"

"Quickly?" Anna guesses, tentatively.

"And you think you can do that? For me?" she adds.

Anna nods. "Yes."

Elsa stands and turns away from her. "We'll see. Take off your shirt."

Elsa's well aware of how frantic it's making Anna that she's not looking at her. The problem's that there's not much else to look at in Anna's living room except family photos. And now isn't really the time she wants to feel the judging eyes of Anna's parents.

So she looks back to Anna after she's circled the coffee table for lack of anything else to do, and Anna's completely naked. Skirt off and everything. Elsa isn't supposed to swoon, she shouldn't be making this easy right now, but Anna just brings all of this ridiculous fondness out of her at the most inappropriate times. But still, they're playing, and she wants to be good for Anna. Anna's always so good for her.

She tilts her head like she's irritated and she can see Anna's eyes flickering with worry. "I didn't tell you to take your skirt off, did I?" she gestures.

Anna freezes. "Oh, I -"

"Stop talking," Elsa interrupts with an icy calm to her voice that nearly makes herself jump. She's not so bad at this once she really settles into it. "Maybe you should try listening for a second because it seems you're having a hard time doing that." Anna sinks into the couch looking defeated and blinking like she wants nothing more than to apologize for what she did, but she's not allowed to. Elsa sits on the coffee table, gripping the edge frustratedly. "There are only two things you need to remember tonight. The first is that you're going to do what I say, when I tell you to do it. And the second is that you're going to come when, and only when, I tell you to. Understood?"

Anna nods, her bangs flopping over her forehead. She looks so beautiful, her eyes wide and focused, like Elsa is the most important thing in the universe. Elsa fights the urge to do anything that gives away how affected she is by all of this.

Like, normally she would feel the overwhelming need to keep clarifying that they're just playing and reassuring Anna this ends when she says it does. But Anna's being hopelessly obvious about how turned on she is, squirmy and flushed, and that makes this all a bit easier to keep up with, but very much harder to appear unaffected.

Elsa's determined to be good, though. For Anna. She just needs to keep repeating that to herself.

She at least lets her posture relax some and she smiles. "Good girl," she decides, and then reaches for some of the fudge off the plate next to her. She's not even hungry, but it's something to occupy her hands while she figures out her next move. It's almost counterproductive, though, since Anna gets really intense as she's watching Elsa eat, keeps circling her hips and licking her lips. Being so close to Anna makes Elsa feel that energy being transferred somehow, and all she can think about is putting her sticky fingers in Anna's mouth and making her clean them up. As cloudy as the thought is making her head feel, it's not such a bad idea.

Actually it's a great idea since Elsa remembers she brought lube. Lube that's flavored and extra wet. It's going to get all over Anna's mouth and make everything so messy and slippery. Elsa won't even bother cleaning it up, just make Anna sit there with it all over her face, remembering Elsa's fingers were there, remembering how they felt in her mouth. Christ, Elsa needs to clear her head for a moment. Getting the lube should be a good enough excuse to do that.

"Spread your legs and put your hands above your head," she says as she stands up. "And hold still, your squirming is irritating me."

Elsa doesn't wait for a response before she walks over and opens her bag. It reminds her there's still the need to talk about the ins and outs of what they're doing and the question of whether or not Anna's interested in using toys. But right now that all seems like a discussion for another time. She's got enough to worry about with the situation at hand, so she only grabs the lube and walks back over.

The bottle is clear with a red design on it, and it says FLAVORED down the center, so it's fairly obvious what she's holding when she positions herself between Anna's legs again. Which means she should've expected the way Anna's chest rises when she takes in a breath, and shakes when she lets it out. Everything is a challenge. Anna's breathing doesn't calm down much after a few seconds, and her chest heaving is getting kind of distracting.

"Relax," Elsa says. "You remember what I said before we started, yeah?"

"Oh," Anna says, and Elsa's not sure if she's responding to the question or to Elsa pinching at her nipple. "About us stopping?"

"Yes. You'll tell me if you want to, won't you?"

Anna nods. "Yes, I remember. We stop at any moment if I want to. I just have to say stop, no special word."

Elsa smiles broadly. She leaves Anna's nipple alone so she can pour lube on two of her fingers, making sure to use way more than necessary. "That's right, Snowflake. Now why don't you be useful and make sure my fingers are nice and lubed for me," she instructs. Anna looks lost until Elsa taps both fingers on her bottom lip, and then her mouth falls open like this is exactly what it was made for.

Elsa doesn't stick them in just yet, makes sure she rubs them over Anna's lips and around her mouth until it's nice and shiny and Anna's nearly panting beneath her. She's never seen someone beg without talking or moving, but it's fascinating. She starts slow, sticking her fingertips just below Anna's teeth and circling, making Anna have to strain her head up to take more in. But Anna's eager for it, sucking Elsa's fingers in, her mouth watering around them. She swallows Elsa up to the second knuckle, snaking her tongue around her fingers, lifting her head from the couch to take more in and getting sloppy around them.

The combination of how obscene it looks and how obscene it feels is making Elsa so wet she's nearly embarrassed about it. She's never come untouched before, and she doesn't plan on her first time being today, but fuck if Anna isn't make this really hard for her.

She's enjoying this so much that she has to stop doing it, pulls her fingers from Anna's mouth and tries to focus on the fact that they have to get through at least two more orgasms before anyone's going to be paying attention to what's happening in her own pants. Slowing things down is probably best for everyone.

It's not just Elsa that's overly affected by it, Anna keeps opening and closing her mouth, licking her lips like she can feel how messy she is. Her eyes are glassy and her abs are contracting like it's taking everything she has to not grind her hips up against Elsa. She's following the rules and holding still and she's putting so much of herself into this and Elsa only wants to be proud and kiss her and ruffle her hair and tell her how amazing she is. But she also wants to keep playing, wants to work hard so Anna feels as happy as she does when she rewards her.

It's all a lot more overwhelming than she thought it would be. She needs to talk to distract herself.

"I think you got my fingers lubed up pretty nicely," Elsa says. She shifts for a better angle, pushing Anna's legs farther apart, then she dips both fingers inside Anna easily and Anna shakes and clenches around her. She's so wet, lube probably wasn't even necessary. "Feels like you were already ready for it, though. Guess you really want it."

"Want it," Anna repeats. Elsa crooks her fingers inside her without warning, searching for her spot, and Anna latches onto the words like they're the only thing she has to hold on to. "Want it. Want you. Want." She cries out when Elsa moves her thumb down to press hard against her clit, her abs contracting in a way that makes Elsa question her own resolve to not come untouched today.

"Relax," Elsa says, her voice softer than it's been all night, as she rubs Anna's stomach gently with the hand that's not inside her. Then she goes back to rubbing gentle but insistent circles around her clit. "Need to make sure you don't come before you're allowed to."

Elsa moves her hand up to roll Anna's nipple between her fingers, then she leans forward and takes it in her mouth, sucks hard before scraping her teeth across is. Anna chokes out, "Oh, god," as her hips grind down almost involuntarily onto Elsa's fingers. Elsa can tell just how filled up Anna is with how she keeps trying to spread her legs more, but the couch is stopping her from going much farther, so her breathing is growing more erratic with her inability to move.

"Anna," Elsa cautions. She lifts up and presses down on Anna's stomach to still her and it sounds almost as if Anna's lets out a sob. Elsa slaps her thigh and drags her fingernails roughly down the area, and this time there's no doubt about it, Anna does sob, loud and strained, before biting down on her lip so hard Elsa's afraid it might bleed.

"I already know how much you want it," Elsa says. "I just want you to focus on the task right now. The rules."

Anna swallows, and then. "I'm s-sorry," she says, whimpering. She groans as Elsa returns to her relentless circles on her clit. "It just. Just feels good."

"I'm sure it does," Elsa says. She takes Anna's clit and rolls it between her fingers, and Anna throws her head back, choking out a moan. Elsa quickly moves away, goes back to stroking her stomach. "You love being good for me, don't you?"

"Yes," Anna says, voice shaking like it'll crack at any moment. "Yes, yes. 'm good." Anna lifts her hips. "I'm gonna - "

"No," Elsa says slowly, running her thumb impossibly lightly over Anna's clit. "You're not going to do anything right now, because I didn't tell you to." Elsa pulls her hand away so she's just got the two fingers inside Anna, pressing hard against her spot.

"Please," Anna begs, throat scratchy and like she's trying to blink away tears. "It's. I'm - "

"Don't," Elsa says without even thinking about it, but she's pretty sure Anna doesn't hear it.

Anna's entire body tightens, legs clenching around Elsa even as she shakes her head like she's upset over something. There's a tear rolling down her cheek, and it's all too much. It's like, in this very moment, all those papers and shit in Elsa's backpack sort of seem really important because right now she's got no clue what's happening in a way that makes her want to hyperventilate, because she's pretty sure no one has ever been this open with her. Ever. Anna was one bad decision away from someone that could have wrecked her. Elsa's hung out with her only three times, and she's not an expert, but this seems like something that requires a lot of trust. Trust that Anna's giving her that she didn't earn, and, shit. Discussions are important and informative and necessary and -

Elsa doesn't realize that her eyes are closed and she's clenching her shirt until she feels herself being pulled forward and she can't see where she's going. And then her face is in the crook of Anna's neck. Her nose is in Anna's hair. Anna's arms are wrapped around her, and her lips are pressed to Elsa's ear. And maybe it's just her imagination because she feels really safe in this spot, but it feels like Anna is smiling. Which doesn't make sense, because there was a tear on her cheek.

"You know we can stop at any moment," Anna says. "You just have to say so. You know I'm happy with kissing and lazy, normal birthday sex."

"Those are my words," Elsa says, and then it's painfully obvious just how upset she's feeling.

Anna just strokes her hair. "What happened? What's going on in your head, Elsa?"

Elsa lifts up, almost too overwhelmed to speak. "You happened. Did you see yourself? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? You said you'd tell me to stop."

Anna looks... confused. "What are you talking about? That was amazing."

This is, what. "Why were you crying?"

Anna shrugs. "I don't - " She sighs. "It was a lot you know, like. It was kind of like the best orgasm I've had ever, but it was also like, the least satisfying orgasm in history because I knew you said not to, but I did anyway. And then I kept thinking I let you down and I'd have to make it up. And I just felt. Exhausted. But in a good way. Like when you come home from practice and collapse in your favorite chair. But then I just - in the back of my mind I was like this is gonna go on all night, because that was hard. And I just wanted to be good for you."

Elsa collapses on top of her again and shoves her face back against her neck, its new favorite spot. "I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

Anna laughs. "I'd say you're really fucking great, and maybe worry a little too much, but that's also part of what makes you amazing."

"I'd say you were embellishing to make me feel better."

"It's my opinion and I'm entitled to it."

Elsa feels drained somehow. She doesn't even feel like she did much, but it still took a lot out of her. "We should probably talk more. I just. Felt like I didn't know you enough or something. Or, like, you don't know me enough. I feel like you need to know every single little detail of my life to do that."

"Alright," Anna says calmly. "You know about my first time, so tell me when your first time was."

Elsa looks up and lifts a brow. "Really?" Anna nods. "Oh, well, I was about sixteen, I think."

"You say it like it happened a century ago," Anna laughs. She probably thinks she's being subtle, but Elsa feels her grip tighten in Elsa's hair. "What was her name?"

What a typical, overly specific question. Elsa reaches up to push Anna's hair behind her ear. "Josh."

Anna just blinks in blatant surprise. Elsa bites her cheek to keep from laughing, but it doesn't do much to stifle it. "Sorry!" Anna says quickly, "I just, uh, I - just thought."

Elsa's going to assume that just thought is a compliment to her lesbian sexing skills, and not a statement about her incapability of dating men. "I guess it's not that obvious. I dated a few guys before I start dating girls in college."

She has to stop herself from laughing again, because Anna's face goes from mildly apologetic to wholly possessive. "So it wasn't just the one guy then? There's multiple?"

Elsa pinches Anna's thigh playfully. "Well, I'm not the village whore if that's what you're implying."

Anna's eyes widen. "Of course not, I didn't say that. I only asked a question."

"I've dated more than one guy, but I've only had sex with one," she points out. Anna's quiet like she's thinking that over, so Elsa takes this opportunity to pull her up for a kiss. Anna's still got lube on her lips and it's laughably slippery. They both pull away giggling.

"So, you and guys?" Anna asks.

"No. Girls only. I drank the purple Kool-Aid, you know?" Which, only gets a blank stare from Anna, so Elsa laughs, "It means I'm not going back."

"Is that like an old-people phrase?"

"We're a few years apart, not a few decades," Elsa says. She sighs. "I mean, I don't know. It's from the seventies originally, I think."

Anna places her hand on Elsa's chest, blinking up at her with a dramatic pout. "Why'd I have to fall for a Grandma?"

Elsa puts on a fake pout of her own. "So I guess I'm not Mommy anymore?" she says, teasing.

Anna responds by hooking her leg around Elsa's waist and rolling them over, so Elsa finds herself tucked between the back of the couch and Anna's chest. Which means it's way, way too hot - and she's the only one in clothes. She reaches for her shirt, but Anna presses in closer and whispers, "You are if you want to be."

Elsa bites her own lip immediately, and then briefly considers biting Anna's, before deciding that won't help her head calm down from earlier. "That's not fair."

"How so?"

"You can get me to want anything if you put it that way." Elsa's breath catches for a moment, and she can't decide if she should be worried about how vulnerable that sounded, or if both her and Anna can just chalk it up to the moment. "I mean -"

"And you can't do the same?" Anna asks. Elsa's silent for a moment, and Anna's face gets serious. "Are we gonna, like, try again you think?"

Elsa nods. "I want to, but, just. I'm sorry about tonight."

Anna looks, not angry, but exasperated. "Don't apologize, Els. I said it's okay if you wanted to stop. And, no, those aren't your words. It's not like it's only acceptable if I don't want to continue." She takes in a long, deep calming breath. "Also, I'm really tired, and you should be naked."

"Oh, you wanted to keep - "

"No, you just should be naked, like as a rule of thumb." She nudges Elsa with her forehead. "Maybe the magical sex dice can be saved for later."

"Yeah, like for when we don't have to avoid five and six, and we don't fail at three."

Anna shakes her head. "We didn't fail at three."

"But we only did one," Elsa points out.

"Yeah so you've still got two more to go, before you're allowed to come."

Elsa lifts up abruptly. "What?" Anna pulls her back down. "Does that include like, alone as well? Or is it just when we're together?"

"I think the rules are pretty clear," Anna muses. "You can't at all. Not until I'm done."

Elsa drops back down on the couch and closes her eyes. "Alright, fine. I think we should nap, I'm stuffed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings**: [Anna likes to sing after sex and Elsa likes to worry about everything].

* * *

Elsa wakes to gentle kisses being pressed all over her face, and then there's a lovely voice in her ear singing, "_Heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the things you want to do. I heard that you liked the bad girls honey, is that true?_"

She giggles and rolls both her and Anna over on the bed. "You gotta at least let me open my eyes before you pull out the Lana."

"Where's the fun in that?" Anna huffs, wrapping her leg around Elsa and flipping them back over. She presses Elsa down and climbs on top of her, straddling Elsa's waist and rocking her hips in gentle thrusts, then she sings, "_I've been drinking, I've been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor get into me._"

Elsa laughs and tugs at Anna's shirt to get her to stop. "I'm definitely not ready for Bey, this isn't fair."

Anna just throws her head back and sings, "_We woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen, oh baby._" She flattens her hands on Elsa's stomach and rocks slower. "I think I might steal your iPod. Entire Mary J. discography, including A Mary Christmas? Yes, please."

Elsa places her hands on Anna's thighs and stills her. "I had a phase, okay? One that I'm maybe still going through." Anna places her hands on top of Elsa's and circles her hips instead of rocking them. "How'd you get my iPod anyway? D'you go through my bag?"

"Yes," Anna says. Elsa realizes what that means just as Anna smirks and leans forward, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Wanna ride you, just like this."

"No," Elsa says, trying to lift up, but Anna pushes her back down.

Anna frowns. "Why'd you bring a strap-on if we're not going to use it?"

Elsa covers her face with her hand and shakes her head. "No, Anna. No."

"It's cute."

"Anna, no."

"It's purple. _Elsa_." She leans forward so that her lips are pressed to Elsa's cheek. "It's my birthday, remember? Still got another hour and a half. Why can't I have my present?"

Elsa sighs, it's like wrangling a child. "It's not your _present_. I only brought it just in case - "

"Just in case we wanna use it?" Anna cuts in. "Because I think now is the time for that just in case."

"An - "

"Already prepped," Anna says, wiggling her hips, and then her fingers.

Elsa finally gets enough strength to flip Anna off; she's surprisingly strong. Then she crawls on top of her and pins her down. "Did you lube yourself and then put pants on?"

Anna giggles, "I buried the lead."

Elsa drops her head, laughing, and snuggles into Anna's neck. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"But it sounded dirty," Anna says. She tightens her legs around Elsa's waist and pulls her in. "_And babe I'm fist fighting with fire, just to get close to you. Can we burn something babe? And I'll run for miles, just to get a taste._"

Elsa lifts her head. "How do you know which songs I like?"

Anna laughs. "You have a playlist on your iPod titled _Sexlist_. Was pretty easy figuring out which songs you like the most."

Okay, that's fair. Elsa can't argue with quality snooping. "Well, I'm still not fucking you."

"Remember you said that in twenty minutes," Anna says, humping up into Elsa. "I can be very persuasive if I want to be. Especially when it's my birthday."

Elsa sighs from the bottom of her soul. "You've never even been near a penis before. Don't you want to discuss this?"

"You want to discuss _everything_. Can't we just do things when we - crap." Anna trails off suddenly, and looks away.

Elsa runs her hand over her fringe until she looks her in the eyes again. "Okay, Snowflake?"

Anna clears her throat. "Yeah, just, should probably call my mom, let her know I didn't burn the house down."

Elsa feels almost immediately tense at the mention of Anna's mom, but she's used up most of her panic for the day so she rolls with it. It's not like it's a topic they can avoid forever, after all Anna still lives with her parents and they're in their house for fucks sake. "Yeah, sure," she says, kissing the corner of Anna's mouth. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Anna nods and crawls from under Elsa. She doesn't bother leaving the room, just picks up her phone and immediately starts dialing as she paces in a circle that's making even Elsa dizzy. She takes a deep, calming breath, and then it hits Elsa. They had sex. They've had a lot of sex. They were napping in Anna's bed, this is maybe serious.

"Hi mom," Anna says, catching Elsa's attention. She smiles and pokes out her tongue. "No, I'm home alone, just watching Netflix."

Elsa can't sit around listening to this, feels... weird. She climbs from the bed and points over her shoulder. "Getting food," she whispers.

Anna nods. "Yeah, House of Cards. He might make Claire his running mate, it's exciting."

Elsa's not really hungry, but she ends up in the kitchen anyway, shuffling through her iPod until she lands on something that fits her mood. Which is mostly just confused, and giddy and nervous, and a shitload of other things. There's so much, so many things she has to process and figure out, and she's never felt the pressure of this many adult responsibilities on her shoulder. It was just a thought at first, but now it's a reality that they can't properly explain their relationship to Anna's parents.

She doesn't want to dodge the topic forever, knows that's not even reasonable, but it scares her that this may get too serious too quick for her to have an out when shit actually hits the fan. That's such a fucking selfish thought. Elsa plants her elbows on the counter and leans against her hands.

A second later she feels arms wrap around her waist, and then there are lips pressed to the back of her ear. "_This whiskey's got me feelin' pretty, so pardon if I'm impolite. I just really need your ass with me. I'm sorry about the other night._"

"You have a lovely singing voice, you know?" Anna bites her shoulder and Elsa flips around to get an arm around her. She's already smiling, even though the back of her mind is still telling her everything might go to shit. "Thought you weren't into the arts."

"I'm not, my specialty's just singing Rihanna to my girlfriend." Anna lifts an eyebrow expectantly, and Elsa responds by leaning in and kissing her. Anna smiles into it. "It's a good CD, anyway. Quality."

"It is." Elsa agrees. "And so is your voice. Should join a capella."

"Is it anything like Pitch Perfect?"

"No, it's mostly performing on the quad selling churros for funding, but you know, you get to sing."

Anna takes in a long ominous breath, and Elsa already misses them flipping around on the bed and Anna singing her songs. "I have to tell my mom I have a girlfriend," Anna says quietly. "Just because, you know. I'm not exactly great at lying and I - I don't want to hide it - you. Sorry."

"Don't be," Elsa says quickly, leaning in to kiss Anna. "It's just, I can't imagine it going well if she, um. I'm older." She runs her hand through her bangs and presses her forehead against Anna's. This is serious, and this is frustrating. They're not doing anything _wrong_, so it shouldn't feel this terrible. "I mean, I don't - I'm not. I want everything to be okay."

"I'm _eighteen_," Anna emphasizes. "But if it makes you nervous, I won't tell her it's you, just that I'm dating someone."

Elsa pulls her closer. "But you're _mine_."

"I know," Anna says, laughing, and then she looks a bit more serious when she repeats it. "I know. I'm just saying, I'm - just letting you know. So. Anyway."

"Anyway," Elsa repeats, smiling.

"I still want you to - "

She clamps her hand over Anna's mouth. "Do you have something fun to do, like a puzzle? I like puzzles."

Anna bites at her palm, so she moves her hand away. "I have a laptop, and there's Sporcle."

"Okay, we should just hang out then. No sex."

Anna looks sad, and Elsa wants to take it back, but she's honestly not feeling up to it right now. "Did I kill the mood with my mom? I'm sorry - "

"Don't apologize, babe," Elsa says. She's being shitty about this and she knows it. This is probably just as hard for Anna as it is for her, with this being her first relationship and everything. She's not even sure if Anna's out to her family yet or how accepting they are. She's being a crappy girlfriend and she needs to be more supportive. "You didn't ruin anything. I just want to spend time with you not having sex. I was serious when I said we should just get to know each other for a bit."

"So you're not ready to bolt out the door?"

"Not unless your family's coming home early," Elsa jokes. "No, I'm here and I'm staying. Stop worrying."

Two hours later Elsa's snuggling with Anna in the bed going chronologically backwards through all of her family videos on her laptop. Anna's happy and toothless, celebrating after she made her first ever soccer goal.

"This was the making of the legend," Elsa comments. "Imagine if you missed that, there goes your whole career."

Anna laughs, draping herself over Elsa's back. "There's no way that shot was missing."

"I'm just _saying_, we could have never met."

Elsa clicks on the next video and it's of Anna performing Frosty the Snowman in a school musical. She's got on red stockings and mittens with felt buttons sewed on down the front of her Christmas sweater. Half way through the song it looks like she just forgets her lines and bounces around the stage happily as the other kids sing.

"You're so cute," Elsa gasps, rewinding the video. She's watched all of them at least twice so far. "How could your parents even stand you?"

"I bet you were even cuter as a kid," Anna says. She rests her head on the back of Elsa's shoulder and hums as she draws little circles on her arm. "You gotta show me photos or videos some time, you owe me."

Elsa looks at the clock and sees it's forty minutes past twelve. She should probably go, just in case Anna's parents are coming home early. Sleeping over is too risky, even though it's going to be nearly physically impossible to separate herself right now.

"Hey," she says, rolling so Anna slides off her back. She cuddles in close to Anna's side and kisses her ear. "I don't think I'm going to sleep over, okay?"

Anna looks truly disappointed. "Yeah, it's probably best, don't want any mishaps tomorrow morning."

"We'll sort it out soon enough," Elsa assures her. She doesn't have anything else really comforting to say, so they just sit in silence for a moment. All she's done is think about this since the moment she met Anna, and even so she's still gotten absolutely nowhere with figuring out how to navigate this whole thing. "So, I'm graduating soon, in case you didn't know."

"I know," Anna says, turning so they're face to face. "My brother's the same grade as you, so I'll probably be at your graduation." She pauses for a moment, then scrunches her face questioningly. "Do you know him? Kristoff?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No. I mean, I see him around, just never really speak to him."

"I should've told you I was his sister when we met, should've let you decide for yourself if you want- "

"I knew," Elsa cuts her off, not sure if that's a good or bad thing. In her defense, she wasn't exactly sober, but she's willing to take full responsibility for her actions. "So, if it means anything, it wouldn't have really changed my mind."

She fully expects Anna to make a fuss about Elsa knowing she was someone's sister, but instead she's instantly placated. It's almost too easy. Anna shuffles closer to her then, until she hooks a leg over Elsa's, and Elsa can't stare at anything but her bright eyes. "I'm sorry about all this," she whispers. "You don't regret it?"

Elsa smirks. "No, those videos were the best part of the night."

Anna huffs and leans in to knock they're foreheads together. "You know what I'm talking about."

Elsa's had a lot of time to think about whether or not she regrets this. She did, at first, but mostly because she thought she did something wrong, thought she did something unfair to Anna, but that thought has been cleared up in fifteen different ways. She almost regrets getting herself into this situation because there's kind of no turning back at this point, but that's almost a happy regret. She's found someone she really likes, it's just complicated actually being with her. But she's worth the complications.

The best part about this whole thing is that they seem to be on the same page a lot of the time, and they're communicating, and the sex is nice. It feels good being with Anna, and Elsa doesn't really want to have it any other way. "No, it's fine. Might take a little figuring out at first, but it's worth it."

Anna makes a surprisingly sad noise. "I should have just - "

"Stop it," Elsa says. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have been skeptical about you telling your mom, but it had nothing to do with you in the first place, okay? I just know how these things normally go."

"Which is?"

"Which is, I like you," Elsa insists, "and even after only a week I'm comfortable calling you my girlfriend. So what we have is good."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Elsa pulls Anna in tight. What they have _is_ good. She's sure of it.

x

Elsa's so caught up with the Anna thing and dating and generally being happy about her girlfriend, that she's almost shocked when her mom calls her to tell her they have a spa appointment scheduled once she gets off her plane. She forgot graduation meant her mom was coming and making a big deal out of everything and taking pictures to post on FaceBook to compete in the which-parent-has-the-best-kid wars.

So the Thursday before graduation she ends up in a high-end spa with her mom convincing her a Brazilian wax is a good idea. She's even got the lady giving the waxes in on it, and Elsa feels outnumbered. It's ridiculous, she's graduating college, not preparing for her honeymoon.

"Mom, it's not necessary," Elsa says. She's nervous about the wax, but also about the fact that any second now her mom's going to start poking around in her life, which means constant harassment about her love life, which is already complicated enough. "I don't need to be bald down there."

Her mom sighs in that way that moms do. Idunn Clarke doesn't take no for an answer; Elsa already knows this. "It's a confidence booster, I read about it in Cosmo."

"Stop reading sex magazines," Elsa says, "that's the last place you need to get your advice from."

"It's not just sex, and it's good advice. You're getting the wax."

Elsa pouts, but she gets it anyway. The worst part is that it's not even that bad, and she _does _feel like her confidence is boosted. Feels like she should call Anna and tell her to come over just to show it off, but for all intents and purposes Anna can't exist right now. Not while her mother is here. Not while Anna hasn't at least graduated high school yet.

Elsa makes it within three feet of the spa mud bath before her mom starts up. "I saw a cute girl over there getting a manicure, you should try talking to her."

She sits on the edge of the bath and sighs loud enough that she doesn't need to state her point. She does it anyway, just for clarification. "You can't just tell me to date every cute girl you see, it doesn't work that way. Plus, I have standards and preferences and, stuff."

Her mom closes her eyes and leans back. "Sorry, I don't know how this lesbian thing works."

"It works just like a straight thing," Elsa snaps. "Just without the penises."

"I don't know how you gave them up."

Elsa can't hold in her laugh. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

"So tell me who you're dating," her mom says, lifting her arm from the mud. "And don't tell me you're not, because Hans already confirmed it."

Elsa gasps, audibly. That traitor. "She's no one, don't worry about it." She backtracks once she realizes how difficult she's being. Her mom is probably just worried. Ever since she started watching Lifetime she's been convinced Elsa's one bad decision away from an episode of Snapped. "I mean, it's too early to talk about it, you know?"

"So you really like her?"

Elsa looks down at her hands. "Yeah, it's - I just don't want to talk about it."

This is really hard for Elsa, she has to admit. Because her first instinct is to ramble on about all the shit that's bothering her, but what would she say? _I'm actually dating this high school senior I met at a party while she was visiting the college. I also took her virginity, no big deal._ She can't really say shit about Anna. She also doesn't want to go down the road where she just sinks into lies and avoidance. She hates having to lie about anything, let alone lying to her _mom_.

Despite the fact that she can't tell her anything, she makes sure she's really nice and hangs out with her mom the rest of the day. She even makes dinner and tells her about school and the job she's found. Hans tells her funny stories about volunteering with the kids, and sometimes it gets a little awkward since it's obvious Elsa is leaving out a large chunk of her current life, but she'll just have to deal with it.

The fact is, she's had a really great relationship with her mom these past few years. She went through her general teenage-fuck-up stage and that sort of strained their relationship to the point where it took a while of rebuilding for them to get to where they are now. She doesn't want to mess any of that up by giving her mom reasons for concern, at least not until she's figured out a solid - until she works up the courage to own up to her life choices, she supposes.

"I just forgot how hard it is dating someone in secret," Elsa says, on the phone that night with Anna. "It's frustrating."

"I know, and it sucks," Anna says softly. "Like, there's nothing wrong with our relationship. If people just took a moment and stopped - "

"Hey, they're just worried is all. That's what families do. It's just, it's not great being on the end where you have to keep explaining yourself."

"Once I'm moved into college it'll be easier, right?"

Elsa took a psych class once, she knows what cognitive dissonance is. She knows if she has conflicting ideas about something her brain's going to decide one of them is wrong. She just doesn't want her brain to decide that this relationship is wrong, because it isn't. Even if it feels like it at the moment.

"It should be," she says. She perks up after that. "Hey, so my mom is one of those weirdos who brings the scrapbook every time she visits me." Elsa moves her phone down and clicks through her photos, highlighting a ton of pictures before pressing send. "So I just sent some pics of me as a kid. I didn't really take many photos after my dad died, but there's a ton in there from before."

Anna's quiet for a while, so Elsa assumes she's just going through the pictures, but she finally says, "Your dad died?"

Elsa doesn't even chance thinking about it. "Yeah, it's nothing. Happened a while ago. Anyway, you should look at the pics. There's some super good ones in there."

Anna's quiet for a while again, but this time she laughs to break the silence. "You were so adorable as a kid, how'd you grow into this hand-carved ice sculpture."

Elsa snorts. "Not everyone gets the gift of staying adorable forever."

"It's part of my charm."

"I think so too," Elsa says. "You should come over and let me cook for you some time, make it up to you."

"I don't know if I'd trust your cooking, to be honest."

"Hey, I can make baked macaroni and stuff."

Anna huffs. "Baked macaroni _and stuff _doesn't exactly scream restaurant menu."

Elsa snuggles into her blanket. "I'm also great at pouring cereal."

"You know just how to get to me." Anna sighs. "Should I bump into you at graduation, or - "

"No," Elsa blurts, already thinking about the million ways her mom would immediately know she's dating Anna. She hasn't been able to hide relationship from her since her first crush in pre-school. "I mean, like -"

"No I get it, you're ashamed of me, it's okay."

"Fuck you," Elsa laughs. "It's my day, you don't get to guilt me about it."

Anna giggles. "I'd very much like you to fuck me on your day. Seems like a win-win."

"I have to go," Elsa decides. "My mom's in the next room and she has super hearing. It's like high school all over again."

Anna hums. "Reliving the glory days, huh?"

Elsa brushes her bangs to the side, and adjusts her head on the pillow. "I'm hanging up on you now."

Anna just laughs. "I'll see you at graduation."

* * *

**Notes: **alright, here we are again. so ive gotten a lot of messages and what not and everyone is really concerned that Anna's not [**Spoiler**] going to show up with a hickey from someone else in this version, and like, dont worry. she is. it's just probably going to suck a lot more bc elsa really likes her. anyway, just assume anything major from the old version i will try to include in this one.

**Important shit**:

Anyway, I edited some of the previous chapters for little details i realized i wanted to keep in, and i just completely rewrote the first chapter bc i didn't like how it was put. With that being said, I don't think I changed anything majorly significant, so rereading isn't necessary, but if you want to I'd recommend doing it bc i feel like this reads a lot better now.

i really want to be finished with this story and be happy with it, and i keep getting interrupted [by school] for long periods of time, so when i go back to it i have a diff opinion of what i think is good. with the edits i made i think i really got it to a place where im purely satisfied with it, so edits should be over and i should be able to finish this bc i want to finish this. and you guys have been really great about this whole thing, so that makes me feel warm inside.


End file.
